


Dimensions

by Herbal_Witch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, T'hy'la, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: In a fight with a witch, Sam, Dean and Cas suddenly find themselves on the bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise.  As they try to figure out how to get back to their own time, feelings get exposed, there's fights with random aliens, pie and Sam needing eye bleach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter one

"Son of a bitch! We gotta get outta here! Cas, can you get us out?" Dean yelled.

Cas grabbed hold of Dean and Sam's shoulders and flew them away just as the witch cast her spell.

They crashed down on to white floors. Dean got to his feet and looked around at the shocked looks of people in red, gold and blue shirts with strange gun looking things pointed at them. He turned around and was shocked in place by the sight of stars whizzing by on what looked like a huge windshield. 

"Cas, where the fuck are we?" Dean asked his friend grabbing his arm and Sammy's pulling them behind him.

"I don't know Dean, this is not where I meant to go, I believe I was not quick enough to escape the witches curse." Cas said, stepping up to Dean's side.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get on my ship?" The man in the center chair in a gold shirt with blonde hair and blue eyes that were almost as amazing as cas' but not quite, in Dean's opinion asked.

"We are not sure how we got here or where here actually is." Sam spoke up. 

"You are on the USS Enterprise. My name is Captain Jim Kirk. We are currently in uncharted space." Jim said. Smiling at bit at the gapping shocked looks on their faces. He motioned for security to lower their phasers. 

"....Space? We're on a fucking space ship? Sammy were in space!" Dean sputtered. Sam smiled at his brother's excitement.

"What year is it?" Cas asked, his head tilted to the side. 

"2261. Why, what year do you believe it is?" A man in a blue shirt with dark hair and pointed ears asked.

"2015." Cas stated. He looked at Dean. Dean gave him an I have no idea what to to at this point look. Just go with it? Cas gave him a slight nod back.

"Fascinating." The man said.

"This is my first officer Mr. Spock." Jim told them.

"My name is Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam and my best friend Castiel. Again we have no idea how we got.." 

"What are you?" Spock interrupted asking Cas, grabbing his arm.

"Hey hands off!" Dean yelled, reaching out to pull Stocks hand off of his angel. His angel? What the fuck brain? He grabbed Cas other arm. 

Spock let go of Cas so fast it was like he was burned. "You do not make sense. Your Katra is too vast for your body. What are you?" he looked between Cas and Dean a few times, like he was trying to figure something else out as well.

"Dean, it's ok. He's a touch telepath." Cas put his hand over Deans. "He means no offence but must keep his captain and crew safe." Cas turned to Spock. "I am an angel of the Lord. My true form is vast and full of light and energy. I am in a vessel it's the only way I can be among humans. I mean you no harm, however if any harm comes to my.. to Dean and Sam, I will not hesitate to protect them."

"And angel, I'm supposed to believe that?" Jim said.

"Yes, you are." A voice said from right behind him, he spun around to find Cas right behind him. "You are ill." Cas said, tilting his head again and reached to touch two fingers to his forehead. His headache and slight aches and pains from the flu he was recovering from, vanished.

"Ok. Wow. Thanks for that. I feel alot better." Jim said with a smile. "Guess I gotta believe you now huh?" He turned to Dean and Sam, Dean had a pissed off look on his face. Hmmm, didn't like the angel touching me, fascinating. Damn now I'm talking like my vulcan in my head. "Ok what are you guys then, Gods, demons, Santa, the Easter bunny?"

"We are human." Sam said.

"Well I was a demon that one time, and Cas was God that one time, you were pretty demony for a while there too..." Dean added.

"I think they were fine not knowing that, Dean." Sam said with a bitch face.

"OK we will come back to that interesting tidbit, why don't we head to the conference room? Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Come on Spock." Jim said as he led them all to the turbo lift.

"Whoa, this is one hell of an elevator." Dean said after the doors closed. He looked over to the captain and Spock, who were standing very close to each other, hmmm. 

"It is called a turbo lift." Spock said.

"Make sense." Sam said.

The turbo lift stopped and Spock led them to a large conference room.

"Ok, gentlemen, let's see if we can't figure this out." Jim said as he took his seat.

"I am unsure on how we would be able to get back home without the knowledge of the witch's curse. If there's a time limit on it or if we are to be stuck here. I can try and send us back to our time but if it is a time limit curse, we will be sent back here anyway and I would be powerless." Cas told them.

"Let's hold off on trying that Cas. I don't want you hurting yourself. We'd only try that as a last resort, ok." Dean said to him, looking him in the eye. He hated it when Cas was hurt. He tried to tell him that in the look he was giving him. 

Someone cleared their throat and broke the look between them. Both men blinked and looked at the captain. Who was smirking at them.

"Well I have no idea how to find any information on witches. Maybe give them a PADD?" He asked Spock. 

"There might be information available, I do not know. I have never looked up such a topic before." Spock replied.

"I don't doubt that. Pretty sure witches would be considered illogical." Jim laughed.

"We need to be careful looking up information. We can only look up the supernatural, nothing of what has happened since our time to this one." Cas said.

"The butterfly effect Cas?" Dean asked.

"Correct." Cas said.

"I will program the PADD to only acknowledge anything dealing with the supernatural." Spock said.

"Thanks Spock, that'd be great." Sam said.

"Thanks is illogical." Spock replied. "This task is easily competed."

Jim laughed at the look on Sam and Dean's face. "Vulcan's embrace logic above all else."

"Ah, so human common courtesies do not make sense to him." Cas said. His voice slightly wavering.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean said, noticing the change in his voice.

"I have not been without the hosts voices in so long I am having trouble acclimating to the silence. Dean, the longer we stay, the more powers I will lose." Cas told him.

Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "God's reach doesn't make it into deep space huh. It's OK Cas, hopefully we will find a way back sooner then later."

Spock looked at Jim and leaned towards him. "Are we not heading back to Earth after the next planet?"

Jim smiled. Suppressing a shiver at having Spock so close to him. "You are correct, Mr. Spock. Where should we put them for now?"

"There are only two quarters available at this time. The one in our hall and one closer the the science labs. I suggest having the angel close to us." Spock answered.

Jim nodded at him. "Why don't we see you to your quarters? There is only two available. We would like for Cas to be in the room closer to Spock and I's quarters."

"Why are you singling out Cas?" Dean demanded, getting pissed. "He is no different then your pointy eared boyfriend."

"We only want to make sure that the VERY POWERFUL being is safe. Safe from us and us safe from him." Jim said.

"Dean, it's ok. It's not of any concern." Cas told him. 

"Maybe we should head to our rooms so we can process all that has happened." Sam said. 

They all stood and Jim led them to the turbo lift. Explaining how to use it and what the main floors were, how to get back to the bridge and where the mess was. They exited and Jim led them down a long hall.

Sam pulled Dean a bit back from the group. "I think you should stay with Cas. I don't want both of us to be far away if something happens."

Dean turned a bit red. "Uh, yeah ok. That's a good idea Sammy."

"OK, here we are. Cas this is your room..." Jim said.

"And mine." Dean said. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as Sam if I can help it on burrito day, yes I did see you get one before we found the witch."

Jim and Cas laughed. Spock looked like he wanted to sigh at them but kept it in. 

"Shut up jerk." 

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"Is this kind of interaction normal for human siblings?" Spock asked Cas. 

"I believe that it is, but i have not been in the company of many other siblings. These two seem to use those works as terms of endearment. I have yet to understand it." Cas replied.

"Ok, chose 6 numbers that you will both remember for the code to get in. The only people that can override your locks are, Spock, our chief medical officer and myself." Jim said, looking at them and waiting for numbers.

Dean and Cas looked at each other then back at Jim. "091808." They said at the same time. 

Jim, and Sam looked at them shocked, even Spock raised an eyebrow at them.

"It's uh" Dean coughed a little bit, turning bright red. "It's the day uh..."

"It's the day you guys met!" Sam crowed, figuring out the date. "Aww that's so sweet!" He teased his brother.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled.

Jim programmed the key pad. "There you guys are all set. Why don't you all meet me for dinner at 1900 hours in the mess hall?" 

"That is acceptable." Spock and Cas said at the same time. 

Sam, Dean and Jim burst out laughing. Dean told Sam he'd see him later and punched in the code to the room and pulled Cas in with him.

After the door closed Dean walked around the chambers, finding the main part of the room, a bed behind a wall and the bathroom. "Nice place." He said, coming back to the main room and sat on the couch.

"It is." Cas said sitting down with him.

"I can't believe we are on a fucking space ship, with aliens walking around every where! That had to be a pretty powerful spell right?" Dean asked the angel.

"Yes Dean, she must have been more powerful then we originally thought. And as this has never happened before, I have no ideas on how to get back to our own time." Cas finished apologetically. 

"We will figure something out man. We always do. But until then we get to be on a spaceship!" Dean said. "What do you think of the captain and the, what'd he say, Vulcan?"

"They seem to be genuine in their want to help us. I do have to say it was strange when Spock read my mind, or tried to. I had to partially block him. There would have been too much information for his mind to handle." Cas said.

Dean laughed. "What a billion years of memories wouldn't fit in his brain?"

"Well I suppose it could, but not with our irreparable damage." Cas said, his bright blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

Dean yawned. "Man hunting witches and time traveling a couple centuries into the future has tired me out." He sunk deeper into the cushions

Cas grinned. "Why don't you take a nap, we have time before we meet for dinner."

"Mmkay." He said already falling asleep. 

Cas smiled softly at his human.


	2. Chapter  2

Chapter 2

"Alright Sam, here's your room. Just pick your code and everything you need should be in there. If you need anything before we meet for dinner, use the command unit on the wall to hail the bridge. They will get Spock or I." Jim told the tall man.

"I'll be fine, I could use a nap anyway. Long day." Sam said, ending with a yawn.

"Ok then we'll see you at dinner." Jim said with a smile, as Sam pushed in the code and went into the room with a wave.

"Well Mr. Spock what the hell do you think about all of this? Witches and Angel's and more time travel!" Jim asked his first officer.

"Captain, I don't know." Spock answered. "But I don't doubt their claims as impossible as they may seem. When I read the angel, he blocked me partially. No one should be able to do that, but he did so. Gently said no and blocked me. He said that I could not handle his memories. He is pure light and grace."

Jim's gut twisted at those words. Jealousy raising it's ugly head. "You sound like you have a crush on the guy." 

"Not at all Captain, not that I do not find him aesthetically pleasing, I prefer a different individual." Spock replied heading for the turbo lift.

Jim stood there for a second running the words over and over in his head. "Wait what?" He took off after the Vulcan and caught up to him before he got to the lift. "Who?"

Spock arched an eyebrow at the growled question. "I would have thought you already knew, Jim." He entered the turbo lift and hit the button for the bridge after Jim entered behind him. 

Jim looked at him and hit the button to stop the lift. He took the steps that led him right in front of Spock.

I really hope he meant me or I'm gonna look like a moron. Jim thought as he brought his hand up to cup the other man's face. "Spock.." He whispered as he slowly leaned in to give Spock time to retreat if he didn't want this and touched his lips gently to Spock's.

Spock hand was suddenly on the back of his head and another on his hip bring him closer and deepening the kiss at the same time. Everything else melted away and all they felt was each other, each pass of their tongues, a caress, a sigh. 

"Captain is something wrong with the lift?" 

They pull apart slowly, the voice coming through the wall com unit not making any sense to either man.

"Captain, are you alright?" Mr. Scott's voice came through again. 

"We're fine Mr. Scott. On our way to the bridge." Jim said. Proud that his voice sounded normal and not at all shaky like the rest of his body.

Spock command the lift to resume its course to the bridge. "Jim, I apologize for my lack of control."

Jim looked at him mouth agape. " No Spock, you don't get to be sorry for lack of control. You only get to be sorry that we were interrupted." Jim said, taking Spock's hand. "Chess tonight in my quarters after dinner? There are a lot of things we need to talk about."

Spock gave him a small smile that made Jim feel like he was a hundred feet tall. He made Spock smile. "Indeed. I shall meet you there." 

Jim smiled at him. He was about to sneak one more kiss when the doors started to open and Spock drew back into himself.

Please don't regret this. Jim thought.

"I do not." Spock said in a low voice. He must have said that out loud. He looked around, we'll at least only Spock heard it.

"So who are those guys and what are we gonna do with them?" Sulu asked.

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it. They are not a threat to us and we have to help them get back to their own time. Some how." Jim answered his helmsman.  
____________________

Dean came awake slowly. He was warm and comfortable and really didn't want to move. Until he realized that the warmth was from Cas. He must've cuddled up to the angel in his sleep. His head rested on Cas shoulder and his leg was over Cas groin and legs, his arm around his stomach, holding the angel to him. He didn't remember laying down, he thought he fell asleep sitting up. He looked up at Cas face and realized the angel was sleeping. Shit, that's never a good sign when an angel sleeps, Dean thought.  
He layed his head back down, not wanting to wake the other man up. 

Why does this feel so right? He wondered. I have to admit it's a great view to wake up to. Oh especially when he feels Cas harden against his leg. Damn that feels big. Dean moved closer pressing his own hardness against Cas hip. Cas moaned at bit and bucked his hips up, still asleep. Dean stilled.

Am I actually ready for this? He asked himself. He knew he loved his friend and not in the brotherly way. He's pretty sure Cas feels the same way, guy rebelled against heaven for him after all. But if this didn't work out he couldn't stand to loose his best friend. 

"Dean.." Cas whispered in his sleep. His hips rolling against Dean's leg.

Fuck it. Dean thought and reached up to cup Cas face and kissed him.

 

Cas came awake to the most wonderful sensations. Someone was kissing him! He opened his eyes, Dean was kissing him!

Cas opened his mouth to say something, he has no idea what, when Dean takes advantage and deepened the kiss.

Cas moaned and reached out to hold the back of Dean's head to him and to draw him closer to his body.

Dean drew in a breath at Cas hands on him. He rolled so he was laying on top of Cas, their cocks lined up together nicely. 

"Oh God, that feels good." Dean breathed into Cas mouth.

"Dean," Cas said his deep voice rough with desire. "Can you not talk about my father when you are kissing me." 

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Sorry." He said and leaned down to kiss him again. Moving his hips slowly against Cas.

"Dean...Dean stop." Cas suddenly said.

Dean froze. Shit did I do something wrong? I thought he was into it as much as I was. Damn I'm a fucking idiot. Why would an angel want me? Dean started to chastise himself. He went to move off him, when Cas hands held him tight to him.

"Dean, I don't mean I don't want this, it is obvious that I do. But there's something you need to know. Every angel has one soul that our father makes just for them. He doesn't tell us when it's made but allows us to feel it when he does. It is like a light glows inside of us and it's our job to find our soul mate. Even though my father has been gone for centuries I still felt it. I felt it on the day of your birth. Micheal had forbidden us to look for our mates after father left. He had it so ingrained in us that it was a weakness and no angel should love another being more then our father. It took me a long time to realize that it is you. You are my mate. It is why it was so easy for me to rebel for you." Cas ran his hand though Dean's hair and looked into Dean's shocked eyes." If we continue a bond will form. You will become part angel and no longer age and you will heal like I do."

Dean stared at Cas. What he was stating made sense. He didn't make friends not like Cas. He also doesn't forgive like he has forgiven Cas. He's so drawn to this creature under him and thought that Cas could never feel the same way, all these years pining, wanting now felt wasted. 

"Cas, I need you. I.. love you." Dean said. "I should be freaked out about this bond. This level of commitment but I'm not. It just feels right, ya know?"

Cas smiled, a true smile and it was beautiful to Dean. "I do know Dean. And I love you too. So much it should be shameful. But I leave the choice up to you. I do not want to bind you to me to have you regret it." Cas looked away.

"Cas" Dean said cupping his cheek to make the man meet his eyes. "I want you and this bond. I have wanted you for so damn long but thought you'd never feel the same way about me." He kissed Cas long and deep. "Bond with me." 

Cas moaned at those words he wanted to hear for thousands of years. He will no longer be alone, he will have his green eyed mate with him forever. Cas brought up a hand and waved their clothes away, earning him a long moan from his mate. He ran his hands down Dean's back to his ass as Dean started kissing his neck, biting where the neck met the shoulder. Cas growled at that and Dean's world spun for a moment and suddenly they were on the bed and Cas was on top of him. 

"Have I told you how much I fucking love your powers?" Dean said with a grin.

Cas laughed and started tasting his mate starting at his neck and moving his way down. He stopped and sucked on each nipple a few time and worked his way down Dean's stomach to his prize. He took Dean's cock in his hand and gave it a lick. Dean moaned his name. Cas licked again from base to tip and then swollen him hole. 

"Holy shit!" Dean yelped. He never had been deep throated like this, his dick too long for many to even try. "Cas, ah that feels good..." He could feel his orgasm approaching. "Cas, your gonna make me cum." Cas just answered by sucking harder and suddenly Dean felt a long finger at his entrance. It slowly slid in eased by some sort of lubricant Dean didn't know where the hell it came from and simply didn't care. The long finger slowly entered him and immediately found his sweet spot sending him barreling over the edge.

"Cas!" He moaned as he came. Cas added a second finger and continued to thrust into him, this time staying away from his prostate. 

Dean shuddered through his climax, coming hard, but still staying erect. What the..? He thought.

As if Cas read his mind he said. "The bond wants to form and will keep you erect until it's completed." He added another finger.

"Awesome." Dean moaned. Cas twisted his fingers, loosening the muscles until Dean grew impatient. "Come on Cas, I'm ready. Fuck me."

"I will not fuck you Dean. I will however make love to you and bond with you." Cas said gently as he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up.

"Ok." Dean said with a rush of emotion. "Yes, love, make love to me. Bond with me." He softly replied and drew Cas down for a sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas slowly entered him during the kiss, bottoming out in one smooth move. He watched Dean's face for any discomfort, seeing none, he began thrusting slowly. 

"Dean," Cas breathed. "My Dean, finally."

Dean's breath caught at the reverence on Cas face. The man looked at him like he was priceless and precious. No one had ever looked at him like that. He reached up to kiss Cas, slowly moving his lips against him, his hands gently stroking the other man's back. 

Cas whimpered and his hips stuttered when Dean's hands reached his shoulder blades. Dean quickly removed his hands, thinking he hurt him.

"Sorry Cas!" Dean said, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No Dean, my wings. That felt really good. I didn't know it could feel like that." Cas answered, still thrusting slow and deep.

Dean grin relieved. He put his hands back and massaged the muscles around the shoulder blades the best he could from his position. Cas groaned and closed his eyes. When he opened them they shone blue with his grace.

"Damn that's hot." Dean whispered. Thrusting up at his mate. 

Cas reached between them to wrap a hand around Dean's cock, stroking him. He began to move faster and grabbed Dean's legs to put them on his shoulders.

Dean moaned at the delicious drag of Cas cock against his sweet spot. Sparks racing up his spine.

"Cas." He gasped. "Not gonna last much longer!"

Cas hand sped up on his cock and the other hand was laid over Dean's heart. He whispered low and his hand started to glow with his grace. 

Dean's vision went white and he came harder then he ever had, his mouth opened in a silent scream. He distantly heard Cas moan low in his throat, almost a growl and felt him come deep inside him in warm spurts.

He slowly opened his eyes to complete darkness and pounding at the door. 

"Cas," He started, as the door slid open to admit the captain, his brother and Spock.

"Dean! Cas!" He heard his brother yell.

Cas lifted his head and snapped his fingers. A blanket settled on top of them as Cas slid out of him. He leaned down to kiss him real quick before he waved his hand and the lights all came back on. 

"Sam! What the fuck?" Dean said, sitting up, bunching up the blanket on his lap and glancing over to make sure Cas was covered too.

"Alarms went off like mad, sending us red alerts for this room. We thought you were under attack." Jim said. "I suppose something was attacking you, in the best way possible." He smirked at Dean.

"What happened to the lights?" Spock asked, an eyebrow raised. "Why are your eyes glowing blue?" 

"My grace." Cas answered.

"Not you. Dean." Spock said.

"That's still the answer. Dean and I have..." Cas was interrupted by Dean suddenly yelling.

Dean curled up and fell on his side, groaning.

"Dean, what?" Sam asked, moving to touch his brothers ahoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM." Cas growled, his true voice coming through a little, making the other men wince. He reached over to roll Dean onto his stomach. He ran his hand over his shoulder blades. "I've never heard of this happening so quickly." He said, almost to himself. His hand glowed as he rubbed over the left side. 

"What happening quickly? Cas what did you do to him?!" Sam started yelling.

Cas looked over at him, looking at him like he had already forgotten they were there. His gaze zeroed in on Sam, disbelief shine though, as if he'd hurt Dean...

"You need to go over to the main room. Do not come back in here until I say it is safe." Cas told them.

Sam opened his mouth to argue, when Cas snapped. "Sam go. I would never hurt Dean. GO NOW!"

Sam knew that voice, he sprang forward and gripped Jim and Spock, dragging them out of the room.

"Close your eyes!" Cas and Sam yelled at the same time. 

Spock closed his eyes and grabbed Jim to pull him into the safety of his arms when there was a bright light he could see even with his eyes closed.

"Spock." Jim said. Spock's hand found Jim's meld points.

Jim. Are you safe? Spock asked in Jim's mind.

Yes, Spock I'm fine. Do you have any idea what the hell is going on? Jim asked him. Wanting so bad to look at Spock knowing he can't. He buried his face in the other man's neck to stop himself from opening his eyes.

Spock nuzzeld Jim's hair. I do not know, T'hy'la.

Jim wondered what that word meant and was about to ask when they heard Cas voice.

"It is safe." He said. "Are you three alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Sam said after a glance at Jim and Spock to make sure they still had their eyeballs and not burned out of their sockets. "What's wrong with Dean? Where is he?"

"Sleeping. But I'm sure Dean would like to tell you what happened himself Sam. He is fine. I promise you. Can you give him one hour to sleep and we will come to your room and explain." Cas asked.

Sam sighed. "Ok, you have one hour. You know I wouldn't trust anyone else with Dean like this, Castiel."

"I know Sam. Thank you." Cas nodded to him.

"I will see you in an hour." Sam said as he left. Knowing Cas wouldn't lie about his brother being ok.

Jim looked at Cas (or Castiel, as Sam called him) "Ok what the hell happened?"


	4. Chapter  4

Chapter 6

Cas sighed, he wanted noting more then to crawl back in bed with Dean.

"My apologies. Dean and I bonded. I did not realize how strong of a bond we already shared. I should have. Because of the strength of our bond, when I said the bonding ritual, my grace and his soul intertwined and blew out the lights in this room. I am guessing that it also showed up on the electromagnetic fields activating more alarms." Cas started to explain.

"What is it you mean by your grace?" Spock asked.

"My grace is what makes me an angel. It is the equivalent to a human soul." Cas answered. 

"Ok, but what happened to Dean afterwards?" Jim asked.

"Dean is fine, but going through some changes because of our bond. I would ask to tell you what changes have occurred after I am able to speak with Dean. We will know more then. I assure you all is well and nothing more should happen to warrant your presence or concern." Cas told them.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look. 

"Alright but you need to contact us immediately if anything else happens." Jim said.

"Thank you. I will." Cas said gratefully. He didn't want to explain to them before he talked to Dean. He turned and headed back to the room and to his mate.  
______

Jim turned to Spock as soon as they got to Jim's quarters. "What the hell did you think that was?"

"I have no idea." Spock said. "I do not have enough information to form an estimation. "

"Hmmm." Jim moved closer to Spock. "So what is it you called me earlier? T'hy'la? What does it mean?" He stepped up close enough to Spock feel his body heat but not close enough to touch. Wanting Spock to make the first move.

"T'hy'la means many things, friend, brother," Jim felt his hopes plummet, he had thought it was an endearment of sorts. He took a step back, but Spock caught him, taking Jim's hand into his own. "It also means lover. It would be the equivalent to soul mate in Terran terms."

Jim's smile lit up places inside Spock he was unaware he had. He had done this, made his T'hy'la smile so bightly. He leaned forwards and captured his smiling mouth with his own. Jim sighed a happy little sigh and melted into Spock.  
Jut then their communicators went off.  
Jim pulled back with a growl. 

"Son of a bitch!" He pressed the button. "Kirk here."

"Captain, we are being hailed. There is a Klingon warship in front of us. They are demanding permission to board." Uhura's voice told them. 

"Commander Spock and I will be right there." Jim told her. Both already heading out the door and ran right into Cas. 

"What's happening?" Cas asked keeping up with them down the hall and into the turbo lift.

"Enemies attempting to board our vessel." Spock answered.

Cas looked confused for a moment and then his eyes went inward. "Ah Dean says you mean the ship, correct?"

"Uh yeah, what'd you think it meant?" Jim asked.

"Oh, this is my vessel." He said pointing at his body. "It once belonged to a devout man named Jimmy. His soul has since past when Lucifer killed me. Father brought me back alone. My true form would burn your eyes out."

"OK then." Jim said. "Glad your ok after being killed by the devil and all..."

Cas smiled a bit. "Sounds unbelievable, does it not?"

The turbo lifts opened and they walked out onto the bridge, Cas hanging back out of the way.

"On screen." Jim said. Spock stopping right next to him.

The Klingon came onto the screen. "Ah Captain James T. Kirk. Prepare to be boarded."

"No I don't think we will. Might I know the name of the one who is making such an outrageous claim." Jim stated.

"My name is unimportant. We have all weapons pointed at you, charged and ready to go. Either you prepare to be boarded or annihilated. Oh but there is one other option I'm willing to give." The Klingon replied.

"And that is?"

"You, Captain James T. Kirk. You for the lives of your many crew. I will give you five minutes to decide." With that the transmission cut off. 

And all the shouting started.

"No way in hell!"  
"Captain, you can't do zat!"  
"No!"  
And on and on it went, until Jim whistled.

"Ok, anyone gotta plan?" He asked. He knew his crew wouldn't want him to go but there was no other choice for him. His people crew came first.

Silence greeted him.

"I may have a plan." A deep voice said from behind him.

"Yeah Cas?" Jim asked.

"If you were to go over there, I would be able to bring you back." Cas answered.

"How could you do that?" Uhura asked. 

"I could teleport to the captains location and bring him back." He said. His face contorted as if he were in pain and he grabbed his head. "Dean, stop..." He whispered.

"I take it your mate does not approve of this plan." Spock said.

"No. No he does not." Just then, the doors opened and Dean came though. Green wings trailing behind him. Jim could only stare. They were beautiful. That must of been what happened in the room.

"Castiel! Can you even fly in space?" Dean snarled. Wings arching up in his aggravation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes Dean, Remember, I do not need to breathe. I am at full power." Cas reminded him gently.

 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out. He remembered everything Cas sent to him when he woke up. How he had wings now (which was really fucking weird to wake up to) and how they no longer had to worry about Cas running low on power anymore as Dean acted as an extra energy source for him and vise versa. "Ok, but if you need more, you take from me ok? I can't loose you now that I finally have you." Dean gave him a quick kiss and turned to Jim and Spock."Cas will need something of yours to keep a signal on your whereabouts." Dean told him.

 

Jim took off his command shirt and handed it to him. Dean smirked at Spock as the Vulcans eyes zeroed in on the captain as he took it off. A yeoman came with a coat for him to put on over his under shirt. "Ok Cas, I'm trusting you here." 

 

"There is nothing blocking me from being able to find you. Or from returning." Cas told him.

 

Spock had been silent throughout most of this exchange. "What do you think Spock?" Jim asked.

 

"It seems to be the best option in keeping our crew safe, Captain. But I would rather go in your stead." Spock answered.

 

"You know they won't accept that Spock." Jim said. Spock acknowledged this with a tilt of his head. He reached out two fingers to Jim, Jim put his to Spock's and gasped at the electric feel it gave him. 

 

"Damn Klingons, interrupting important meetings." He said low to Spock with a wink.

 

Spock could feel the tips of his ears turn green. "Indeed." Jim smiled at him.

 

The Klingon came back on the screen. "What will it be?"

 

"I will go with you but only after you swear on your honor you will leave my crew and ship alone. And you will not harm me on this ship today." Jim told him.

 

"I swear on my honor you crew and ship will go unharmed, as will you on your ship this day" The Klingon answered.

 

Jim turned to Spock, but couldn't say anything since the Klingons beamed him over in that moment. "Ah Captain Kirk. We finally meet face to face." The Klingon said as he materialized. He was immediately placed shackles on his hands and feet.

 

"What is it you want from me?" Jim asked. "Oh, but it is not you we want. We want your vulcan. It is known he will come wherever you are. He will come after you and we will have what we want." He told Jim.

 

Jim was very grateful of the three mysterious people that landed in his ship. Any other time, that's exactly what would have happened if not for Cas plan."Hate to break it to you, but he's not coming. And I will never let you place one finger on him!" Jim told them defiantly. 

 

"He will come for you." The Klingon repeated. He raised his hand to backhand Jim but his hand was suddenly caught in an iron grip. 

 

"No he wont." Cas said and placed two fingers on his ridges on his forehead and knocked him unconscious. 

 

"Are you alright Jim?" He waved his hand and the shackles fell off.

 

"Yep, perfect." Jim said rubbing feeling back into his wrists. "Let's head back."

 

Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and the next moment he was back on the bridge of his silver lady. Spock was at his side instantly."Are you OK captain?" Spock asked.

 

"Just fine, Mr. Spock. They didn't even get a chance to hurt me. Cas showed up just as one went to backhand me and knocked him out." Jim told him. 

 

"Ok, I need Spock, Cas, Dean, Sam, Scotty, Uhura and Bones to the conference room. Lieutenant Uhura can you please get Scottie and Bones and meet us there. Mr. Sulu, you have the comm I will fill you in later."

 

Jim lead the way to the conference room. No one saying anything until they were behind closed doors. 

 

"Ok, before we say anything else. I have to know, Dean what the hell are up with the wings?!?!" Sam asked his brother.

 

Dean laughed. "It took you longer then I thought to ask! Cas and I are bonded. I have angel traits, like the awesome wings, I won't age and I'll heal like Cas does."

 

"Anything else?" Sam asked shocked. He knew his brother loved the angel but wouldn't have thought in a million years he'd commit to this extent.

 

"Oh and we are soulmates." Dean said.

 

"That... well that actually makes a lot of sense." Sam decided.

 

"And apparently we won't have to worry about my powers weakening. Since we are bound I can draw strength from Dean." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Cas cut him off. "I still don't recommend I try to send us back though until we know the nature of the curse."

 

Sam nodded as the door opened to admit Uhura, Scotty and Bones.

 

Jim smiled at them and looked over to Dean, Sam and Cas. "Let me make the introductions, you've met Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, our Chief Communications Officer, the smiling man over there is Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott or Scotty. He is our Chief Engineer. And the grumpy guy over there is Doctor Leonard McCoy. I call him Bones and he's our Chief Medical Officer. Guys these are our guests for the time being. The really tall one is Sam Winchester, the one with the awesome wings is his brother Dean and the one with the really blue eyes is his mate Cas. Cas is an angel, Dean is now part angel and Sam is human."

 

Bones and Scott just stared at him, then at their guests. 

 

Scotty recovered first."Are, welcome aboard."

 

Bones got out his tricorder and began to scan Jim with it. 

 

"Hey, knock it off! What are you doing?" Jim said swatting at Bones.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jim you said they are angels. They have obviously taken over your mind." Bones said, continuing to scan him. He frowned down at the results. "I got nothing, Spock, what the hell is wrong with him?"

 

Spock merely looked at Cas. Bones blink when Cas appeared at his side, taking the tricorder. The next moment he was back by Dean, handing it to him. "Sweet, look at this Sammy!" Dean said, showing it to his brother.

 

Bones opened his mouth to tell them to keep their mitts off of it when Cas appeared again and raised his hand to rest two fingers to his forehead. He felt a warm rush sweep through him.

 

"You had an underlying disease in your body. I am not sure if there is a cure for it or not in this time, nor to I know the name but it was deadly." Cas said.

 

"Oh, well thanks." Bones said confused."Doctor, I have read Cas and can tell you for certain, he is what he claims. No other being could be like he is, without being an angel." Spock said.

 

"I am an angel of the Lord. I am a being of light and grace. This is not my true form, I am in a vessel." Cas told him.

 

"Ok, then. Well if the Hobgoblin can vouch for you, I guess your ok." Bones told Cas.

 

"Ok, now that that's outta the way, we have another problem." Jim said, deciding to wait to tell bones that they are from 2015 and were sent here, cursed by a witch. "The Klingons never wanted me. They wanted Spock." Jim told them. 

 

"Did they say what they wanted with me?" Spock asked."No, just that if you had come after me, then they would have had what they wanted." Jim told him.

 

"I would imagine they wanted him for his telepathic ability. Maybe a prisoner they need answers from but would not speak?" Cas suggested. 

 

"I believe you are correct. There is no other reason to be after me over the captain. He is privy to far more Intel then I am." Spock agreed.

 

"In that case, if the prisoner is someone from your federation, it must be someone very high in command. Maybe you should try to see if anyone is missing." Sam suggested. 

 

"I would look for someone high up but on vacation or in a place that check in is sporadic." Dean said.

 

"All good ideas. Uhura can you get me Admiral Pike?" Jim said standing. "We need to let him and him only. I don't want any one else to know about our guests. I will be in my quarters. I was on a Klingon ship, I really want a shower." He smirked. He walked outta the room and stopped. He turned to Spock. "Spock...." Jim said.

 

"Captain?" Spock asked, confused. 

 

"Uhura, get me ambassador Spock on New Vulcan." He said looking at Spock and watching his eyes widen. 

 

"Contact ambassador Spock first." Spock told her. "Jim if they have him, they want to know all about the other dimensions and most likely how to make red matter."

 

"Shit! Ok, we can't panic until we know for sure. Lets go." Jim said and took off towards his quarters. Spock one step behind him. 

 

As soon as they reached Jim's quarters and the door closed behind them, Spock had Jim up against the wall, mouths fused together.Spock pulled back from the kiss far enough to bury his face in Jim's neck."If the angel had not been here, I'd have lost you. That is not acceptable Jim." 

 

"I know, Spock. But he was and I am here right where I should be." He said tightening his arms around his Vulcan. He reached up to push Spock back so he could capture his lips once more. Spock moaned into his mouth. He reached between them to run his hands up and down Jim's chest, teasingly getting lower with each slow pass. Loving the way the muscles beneath his hands seemed to tremble. He laid his hands to rest on Jim's hips. Pulling him closer. Jim widened his stance and Spock fit perfectly between his legs. Jim arched into Spock and decided to take matters into his own hands.He reached down and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Spock's pants, giving him enough time to stop him if he so choose. Jim reached his hand in and found his prize. He pushed Spock's pants and briefs down with his other hand while gently stoking Spock. He pushed him back a step and dropped down to his knees.

 

"Now this is a nice view." Jim said, taking in Spock's cock. It was longer then his by a few inches, he thought his own 7 inch cock was long! It was beautiful, green flushed and a deep emerald at the tip. It was curved perfectly, it would hit his prostate easily, Jim thought in erotica anticipation. He leaned forwards and ran his tounge along the length from base to tip, swirling his tounge at the glands on the tip. He looked up, blue meeting brown and swallowed him down. Spock groaned, amazed by the sight and the feel of his captain on his knees for him. He thrust slowly and shallowly as to not hurt him. It felt amazing, he could feel his orgasm approaching already. He felt Jim's hands rest on his ass, one finger sneaking down to rub at his wet puckered hole. Jim raised an eyebrow in question. 

 

"It's my n..natural lubricant. M...my body has recognized that w..we have the T'hy'la bond a...and is easing the way t..to mate. He got out.

 

 

"Hmm" Jim hummed in understanding. His finger slowly entering him at the same time. Spock gasped at the dual sensations. Jim started moving his mouth in time with his finger and Spock was lost. Jim skimmed over his prostate and he couldn't help bucking into his mouth. Jim found the sweet spot back and rubbed hard, deep throating him simultaneously. Spock came hard with a shout. Jim swallowed everything down and licked up and spare drops. He smiled up at Spock, loving the look on his face. He'd never seen his friend that relaxed.

 

Spock hauled Jim up to him and kissed him soundly, reaching down to release Jim's cock, only to find it already out."I couldn't help it, you looked and tasted so good." Jim said sheepishly. Spock lowered his mouth to Jim's jaw, kissing his way to his ear to bite at his earlobe. All the while stroking Jim. Hie reached behind him to gather some of his lubricant and slicked Jim up. Jim growled at the move, loving the feel of Spock on him. He began to thrust sharply into Spock hand, both men breathing hard. Jim looked down and noticed Spock was hard once again. He reached down and lined both cocks together in their hands and began to thrust again. Jim reached up with his free hand to cup the back of Spock's head pulling his mouth back to his. They captured each other's gasps and moans. They came together at the end, both yelling the other man's name.As the stood there on shaky legs, trying to catch their breath, Jim's communicator went off. 

 

Jim laughed a bit, "I am really glad they waited till now." Spock nodded."Kirk here." He answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, been stupidly busy. One should never be too busy for Kirk, Spock, Cas and Dean!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

"Captain, I can not get through to Ambassador Spock." Uhura told him.

 

"Damn it. OK can you please get me Ambassador Sarek?" He asked.

 

"Already on it. Sending him to your quarters now." She told him."You are awesome and deserve a raise." Jim told her."Thank you sir. Please remember that at my review next month." She told him.

 

"Will do. Kirk out." Jim turned to Spock and looked him up and down. "You are good to go after you zip back up. I however," He looked down at himself and the cum cooling on his command shirt. "I need to change my shirt." He walked over to the closet, stripping off his shirt as he went. He pulled out a new under shirt and a command shirt. Pulling them on, they both went to the desk to talk to Spock father.They sat down at the desk, just as the screen flashed, indicating a call. Jim accepted the transmission.

 

"Ambassador Sarek," Jim greeted giving him the vulcan salute. 

 

"Captain Kirk, Spock. What is happening?" Sarek asked, returning the gesture and greeting.

 

"Father," Spock began and told him what was going on. "Have you seen ambassador Spock recently?" He finished. 

 

"No, I have not. I was made aware he missed a meeting with the head of the science department yesterday." Sarek said. "We must find him at on.." Sarek cut off when a man suddenly appeared behind his son and the captain. 

 

"Father?" Spock asked. He'd never seen that look on his father's face before. He seemed surprised?

 

"I belive I startled him." Came a deep voice from behind them.Spock turned and raised an eyebrow at Cas.

 

"Damn it Cas!" Jim yelled as he jumped.

 

"Dean says that to me alot." Cas said.

 

"I wonder why? Can you please ring the buzzer next time and wait for an invitation to enter?" Jim said just as the door chimed. "See, like that! Enter!"

 

Dean walked in, wings still trailing behind him. "Damn it Cas! Personal space and privacy! What if they had been having sex?" He turned to Jim and Spock. Who were both blushing, Jim a deep red and Spock a deep green. Jim pointed at the screen in front of them, mouthing 'Spock's Father'. Oh shit. "Well, angels don't understand privacy or personal space and angel mates don't know when to keep their mouths shut." Dean walked around the desk to pull his mate away. "Come on Cas. We can come back later."

 

"Fascinating." A voice came from the screen. "Spock did he say angels? You have kept information from your report of current events." 

 

"They are not relevant to the Klingons or the Spock from the other dimensions. " Spock said.

 

"Wait, this person you are looking for another you?" Dean asked. He turned to his mate. "Can you?"

 

"Yes." He agreed. "I can find this other Spock. Again I will need something of yours. Normally I do not, but traveling through space is not something I am used to doing." Cas to Spock.

 

Dean and Jim laughed. Spock took off his blue science shirt and walked to Jim's closet to grab a sweater. He returned as Jim and Dean were explaining how the three came to be on the Enterprise. He wanted to smile at how animated Jim was telling the story, they both told the story seamlessly, finishing each other sentences. He looked to Cas, who was smiling at his mate. He met Spock's eyes, rolling the at their antics. Spock gave him a half smile.

 

"Dean, I am going to attempt to find the other Spock. I hope to return momentarily." Cas said leaning down to kiss his mate. 

 

 

Cas disappeared. Spock walked to stand behind Jim. "Don't you think this angel will be able to locate him?" Sarek asked his son.

 

"I do. He is how we located and retrieved Jim from the Klingon ship." Spock answered.

 

"I trust your judgement. Now, Dean, may I ask you a question?" Sarek asked.

 

Dean smirked. "The wings right?" Sarek nodded. 

 

"I am, well was human. But mating with an angel give the human some powers. Longer life, fast healing process and of course the wings. We've only been mated part of a day, so there has been no time to learn to either use them or hide them." 

 

"Fascinating. Now there is also a question I have for my son." He looked into Spock's eyes. "What is going on between you and your captain?"

 

Spock and Jim looked at each other. "Father, we are T'hy'la." Spock answered.

 

Sarek face didn't change but there was happiness in his eyes. "Will you be bonded?" 

 

"We have just entered a relationship," Spock began but was interrupted by Jim.

 

"Yes. We will be bonded." Jim told his father with certainty. 

 

"Acceptable. I am pleased by your choice Spock. As I told you once, I married your mother because I loved her. This is what I wanted for you." Sarek told his son.

 

"Thank you Father." Spock replied as Cas and a bloody older Spock appeared beside him.

 

Jim took one look and reached for his communicator to call Bones. Cas reached out and healed the other Spock and making sure he was steady on his feet before moving to Dean. 

 

"This is all...very unexpected." The older Spock said. "Thank you for your timely rescue." He said to Cas with a nod of his head. "And your healing.

 

""Spock, what happened?" Jim asked.

"Yesterday, on the way to a meeting, I was ambushed by a group of Vulcan's. They sedated me and I awoke on a Klingon ship. They wanted to know about my dimension and more importantly how to make the red matter. I told them nothing of course." The elder Spock explained. 

 

"We were hoping we were wrong about that. That's why they wanted Spock, to read you. And me, so he would do as they wanted." Jim said. "I am so grateful you were sent to this time." He said to Dean and Cas. "This could have been incredibly bad." 

 

"We are glad to help." Dean said as Cas nodded at his mates words. "But I have a question, what is red matter and why is it so important?" Cas and Dean stood shocked at the story of red matter and the destruction of Vulcan.

 

"I know the words are inadequate, but I grieve with you in your loss." Cas said. The Spocks and Sarek bowed their heads, acknowledging his words in appreciation.

 

"Fuck," Dean started, then stopped. "I have no words other then we need to make sure the fuglies don't get that info."

 

Jim had to laugh. "That's a good description of the Klingons."

 

All three Vulcan's had their eyebrows raised and Cas looked confused making Dean and Jim laughed."Fugly means, fucking ugly." Dean told them.

 

"Indeed, an apt description." The elder Spock agreed. Spock nodded.

 

"Ok, the main question is how do we make sure either Spock and Jim doesn't get in their hands?" Dean asked. "Can we land somewhere and lay low until we come up with a game plan? They already attacked the ship once."

 

"That is a good idea. Captain, are you anywhere near a habitable planet?" Sarek asked. "We are near a planet, but we can't stop there." Jim said.

 

"Why is that?" Sarek asked.

 

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jim said, his face expressionless.

 

"Captain, if it is habitable, it is only logical to send the six of you down to the surface." Sarek insisted.

 

"Father, we are near Taurus IV. Jim was there at the time of the famine." Spock said softly.

 

"We will go to the next planet available." Jim looked at Spock, part of him hating that Spock knew about his time on that God forsaken planet and the other part grateful he didn't have to say anything to be understood. 

 

Dean knew the look in Jim's eyes, he had seen it himself after hell enough times to know whatever happened on that planet was fucking bad. He looked at Cas,   
can you shield the ship somehow? Or will that weaken you? He sent to his mate.

 

"It will not, not now that we are mated. Your soul keeps me at full power, just as my grace keeps you young and in full health." Cas answered. 

 

Jim was staring at him confused, the Vulcan's however were used to half silent conversations being telepaths themselves. 

 

"Sorry, I asked him a question in our link." Dean told Jim.

 

"Dean asked if I could shield the ship, I will be able to long enough to get to the next planet. If Jim doesn't want to go to Taurus IV, then we will not. Not when it gives him that look like Dean gets when he thinks about hell." Cas said.

 

"Thanks Cas." Jim said. Thankful that his new friends seemed to understand. Wait, did he say hell? He turned to Dean. "Hell hell or something less literal?"

 

"Hell hell. I sold my soul to a crossroad demon to save Sammy's life. I was down there for four months which in hell time is forty years. Until Cas got me out that is. Heck of a way to met your soul mate huh?" Dean told them.

 

They all stared at him, until Jim laughed. "Just imagine if you adopt, well kids Daddy and Papa met when Papa pulled Daddy's ass outta hell...!" He started laughing even harder.

 

Dean looked at Cas and started laughing as well. "I didn't remember him getting me out, I met him later in a barn. His first words, ya know, after I stabbed and shot him were, 'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.'" Jim laughed even harder. 

 

The Spocks looking on with amusement in their eyes at the two humans laughter. Spock the younger was happy that haunted look was now out of Jim's eyes.

 

Sarek caught Cas eye and raised an eyebrow. Cas shrugged then nodded telling the older Vulcan it was indeed to truth."You can shield the ship?" 

 

"Yes I can, I will just need to be at the heart of the ship to begin. It will also need to be a place that you will not care if I put sigils on the wall." Cas said.

 

Jim looked at Spock, well, his Spock. "Engineering?"

 

"That was my thought as well. Father if you'll excuse us, I will keep you informed." Spock told his father. 

 

"Yes, you will." Sarek said. "Live long and prosper my sons, Dean and Cas." He lifted his hand in the ta'al.

 

"Peace and long life." They all said back, although Dean had a hard time getting his fingers cooperate. Cas reached over to help.

 

"How did you know to say it back, with the correct sign as well?" Jim asked them.

 

"Cas told me, he must have learned it when Spock first grabbed him and when we saw your hands doing the same as his we figured we should as well." Dean said.

 

"Indeed. You would do well in starfleet." Spock said.

 

"Aww my Vulcan has new friends." Jim teased.

 

"And one less mate." Spock said with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"You know I'm kidding Spock." Jim touched his two fingers to Spock's in the Vulcan kiss. 

 

"Wait, just how many mates do you have?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having such random updates! My small business is picking up like mad! The next chapter will be uploaded in the next week, pinky promise. 
> 
> Comments and like would be much appreciated, I'm feeling needy lately ( ;

Chapter 8

"Shall we head to engineering?" Spock asked, ignoring Jim's question, knowing full well Jim won't stop until he answers. But that doesn't mean he can't make his mate work for it.

 

Dean and Cas were grinning at him, even the elder Spock gave him a small smile.

 

"Sure, lead on." Dean said.

 

The group headed out of the door, Jim hard on Spock's heels. Cas, Dean and the other Spock stayed back a bit, enough to give the two a semblance of privacy but not enough that they couldn't hear them.

 

"Come on Spock, answer the damn question." Jim demanded in his captains voice.

 

"Which question is that Captain?"

 

"You know damn well which question. Just how many mates do you have? Cause I gotta tell you, I...DON'T...SHARE."

 

"Counting you Jim, I have," Spock pretended to think about it. Jim heart dropped." I have one, I have you Jim." Spock put Jim out of his misery. "You are all I will ever need, I will have none other than you Th'al'ya."

 

Jim pulled him to a stop and looked around them. Cas, Dean and Spock stopped as well. Not even bothering to look like they weren't paying attention to them. He looked around again to make sure none of their crew was about. He drew Spock in for a quick but meaningful kiss. "You bastard, you had me going there for a minute!" He turned and looked at their audience. "And you lot could've at least pretended that you weren't paying attention!"

 

Dean laughed. "Cas is very direct and I'm getting that Spocks are as well. And I just liked the show. Very well done, brava, brava." He clapped lightly.

 

"Aw, shut your face." Jim told him. Then grinned."It was a good show wasn't it. Hot cast, bit of angst and humor and true love. What's not to like?"

 

Spock shook his head at his Th'al'ya. Although silently agreeing. He began walking again towards engineering. 

 

Spock fell in step beside him. "I am happy you found your bond mate." The elder said.

 

"Was Jim in your dimension your bond mate?" 

 

" Yes, I believe that the bond between Jim's and Spock's will be constant in any time or place. I believe the same is true for the angel and his mate." They both looked behind them to look at the couple. Their fingers were intertwined and Dean's wings were wrapped around Cas and around Jim who was on Dean's other side. Dean was telling him some story about a rabbits foot and something about his brother losing a shoe. Jim was laughing so hard he had to stop walking, he just leaned back into Dean's wing, laughing so hard tears were pouring down his face. "I lost my shoe! Dean that's the best freaking story I've heard in a while!" Jim said wiping off his face and started walking again.

 

The turned down a hallway and Jim stopped at a door and pounded on it. Sam opened it a few moments later. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Sam asked. "Who's this? Spock's father?"

 

"No, I am Spock. Just from a different dimension. I was taken by Klingons but Cas saved me." Spock told him

 

Sam just shook his head and looked at his brother. "Why did I even ask?"

 

Dean and Jim laughed. Dean perked up. " Hey, I just thought of something! What do you think their faces looked like when Cas showed up outta no where!"

 

Jim laughed. "The guy that had me looked really confused. I bet they are all talking about him now!"

 

Dean looked at his mate. "Yeah, they are all talking about the dark haired, blued eyed dude that keeps stealing their prisoners!"

 

Cas just rolled his eyes. He explained the plan to shield the ship while they once again headed towards engineering. 

 

"Wait, I know that spell. Don't you need the blood of a Nephilim? Where are you going to get that?" Sam asked him.

 

Dean waved at him. "What do you think I am now Sammy?"

 

"Oh yeah." Sam said. "I can't believe I forgot."

 

"You forgot the wings that are coming out of your brothers back?" Jim asked.

 

Sam blushed, while Dean laughed. 

 

"Hey laddies, what you doing down here?" Scotty asked them as they entered engineering.

 

"Cas is going to shield the ship for us. He will be putting up sigils to aid the shield. Where would be the best place for it?" Jim asked.

 

"Uh, ok. let me think." He scratched his head for a moment. "Ah, I know the perfect place." He started leading them there but stopped and turned to look at Jim and Spock. "Uh, I'll just let you think it over." Then disappeared deeper into the department.

 

"Shit!" Jim said. "Yeah, I guess that would be the best spot for it." He looked at Spock.

 

"It will be fine, Jim." Spock said. Grabbing his hand in a public display that would normally make him uncomfortable, but he knew Jim needed it right then. He did as well. Memories of Jim dying behind the glass where he couldn't reach him assaulted him. He looked into Jim's eyes and saw his mate was reliving it as well. Neither man had been back to that part of engineering since Jim's death.

 

Cas and Dean looked at each other. Something bad happened in the place that they we going. Something to spook everyone here, noticing that the elder Spock and Scotty both had a haunted look in their eyes as well. The elder Spock noticed their confusion and filled them in on Jim's death and how Spock was on the other side of the glass. How Spock freaked out of the guy responsible until they realized he was key to Jim's survival. 

 

"Damn," Dean breathed. He walked to Jim and said in a low voice. "Cas doesn't need you to be there for the spell. Please wait here or go back and feel up your Vulcan for a while and we will come find you when we're done. There is no reason to do this to yourself or to Spock, ok?"

 

Jim looked at him and breathed a sigh of relief. Dean was right, there was really no reason for him to go in there too. He had no idea what was going on or how to help in any way. After catching Spocks eye, he nodded. "We will be in my chambers after we show the other Spock to his. Come and get us when you are done." He started to walk away bit stopped to add. "Oh and Cas? Knock this time, ok?"

 

Dean and Sam laughed, so used to Cas' lack of privacy or personal space. Cas shrugged. "Alright Jim." "I wish to stay here, to watch over the spell." Elder Spock said to Spock and Jim, Spock nodded in acknowledgement as he steered his mate out of the room.

 

The elder Spock led the way to the core of the ship. "Here we are." He said.

 

Cas took out his angel blade and cut deep into his arm. He waited for the blood to pool before dipping his fingers into it and started drawing the sigils. Dean watched him for a moment. 'will the spell work better if I do a few of the sigils? You said it needed Nephilim blood.' He sent.

 

Cas stopped and looked at him. 'Yes it will help, I will heal you as soon as we are done however. I will not see you hurting.'

 

"Ok." Dean said aloud and took the blade Cas handed him. After studying the two sigils that Cas wanted him to draw, shown to him through their bond, he started on the first. He loved the link they had! He felt a wave of amused agreement coming from Cas and sent him a wink.

 

"Oh God. It was bad enough dealing with them dancing around each other, now I gotta deal with them flirting all the damn time?!" Sam complained to Spock, who just gave him a look. "I know. They are happy, I will get used to it."

 

"Damn right you will! I'm gonna flirt with my mate whenever I fell like it Sammy!" Dean told his little brother. "Which will be often. My mate is hot as fuck." He grinned evilly at Sam. He had his brotherly duty to gross/scar him at everything he can.

 

Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes, trying to not let the disgust show on his face. He had absolutely no problems with Cas and Dean being together. Actually he thought it was awesome, both deserved happiness, he just didn't want to hear about the physical part of it. If he let it show Dean won't stop trying to get to him with it.

 

"What next?" He asked changing the subject. 

 

Cas looked over to him as he finished his last sigil and smirked. "I need to go and retrieve a bowl from the mess hall." He disappeared for a moment to reappear with a stainless steel bowl in his hands. "I need Sam and Spock to close their eyes until I say to open them. Spock under no circumstances can you open your eyes during this time, to do so with burn your eyes out of your head."

 

Sam had already closed his eyes, used to the command and after raising an eyebrow at Cas' words, did the same. 

 

Cas let his wings out, the black feathers shining iridescently in the light. Dean stared at his mate, he fucking loved Cas' wings. 'you look so fucking hot right now' He sent.

 

Cas looked at him and smiled. 'as do you my love and I will so you as soon as we are done here.' 

 

'Hurry.'

 

Cas motioned Dean over, telling him to run his hand through his feathers until he came to a loose one. Dean happily did as he was told, after a moment he found a loose feather and gently took it out. Much to Deans disappointment he sent his wings back into the dimension he kept them in. Dean pouted as he handed him his feather.

 

"You may open your eyes now." Cas told the other men. He put his feather in the bowl and motioned for Dean to add his part. 

 

Dean cut his arm open again to add his blood to the bowl, as soon as the first drop hit the feather it started to glow. "Is it supposed to do that?" He asked not able to take his eyes off the glowing feather.

 

"No, not normally, but I believe it is because of our bond that makes it glow. The shield will be very strong. Just a little more." Cas stated. He watched his mates blood drip into the bowl, when it was finally enough he grabbed his arm and healed the cut. Picking up the bowl, he started to say the spell. The Latin words flowing off of his tongue, as he spoke the last word the sigils glowed a bright blue and the feather and blood burst into green flames and burnt to ash in seconds.

 

"It is done. the ship is now cloaked to all who pass." Cas said swaying a bit. Dean looked on with concern and energy and love flowed into Cas. 

 

"That was fascinating to watch. Thank you for the opportunity." Spock said. "I find that I am in need of rest from my ordeal, if you will excuse me." 

 

"No problem. Get some rest." Dean said. "I think we will do the same. See you in a while Sammy, Spock." With that Cas and Dean disappeared.

 

"I guess we have to walk the old fashion way." Sam said to Spock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, apparently since there were no actual pinkies involved I forgot to post this sooner. Sorry guys! Here is the new chapter, i hope you are enjoying the story!

Chapter 9

 

"Are you alright Jim?" Spock asked after they made it back to Jim's quarters.

 

"I'm ok, are you?"

 

"I admit to having a hard time being in that part of the ship. It is still too fresh even two years later. I cannot go to the place I watched you die and was unable to help or to even touch you." Spock said running his hands slowly down Jim's arm until he reached his hands and intertwined their fingers together. 

 

"I know T'hy'la. it hurts to remember, I can still see your face and your tears." Jim wrapped his arms around his mate, tucking his face in his neck.

 

They stood like that for a while, just soaking up the feel of one another. 

 

"How about we make some new memories?" Jim said into Spocks neck, his lips and breath on his neck making Spock shiver. Jims lips made a trail up Spocks neck until he reached his lips, drawing out a long sweet kiss. Spocks hands roamed Jims back, finally stopping to cup Jim's ass. He lightly squeezed, earning a low moan from Jim. Spock reached down to grasp Jims legs right below his ass and picked him up, rubbing their cocks together as he walked them to the bed, never once breaking the kiss. He set Jim on his feet beside the bed and grabbed the bottom hem of his command shirt, yanking it over his head. His hands roamed the expance of his mates chest, enjoying the feel of Jims muscles quivering under his touch.

 

"Spock." Jim moaned. "Clothes off, Now." He hurried to undress them both, pulling Spock to the bed when they were finally naked. He had Spock lay in his back while he climbed on top of him, kissing him once more. He lowered his body to rub against his mate, moaning low.

 

Spock reached behind Jim, thrusting two fingers into himself to prepare for his mate. Jim, realizing what he was doing , pulled himself to the side so he could watch. 

 

"Damn Spock." He breathed, reaching down to enter a finger along side Spocks. Spock gasped and groaned as Jim twisted his finger and found his prostate. 

 

"Now, T'hy'la." Spock demanded. They removed their fingers and Jim moved over him. Spock grabbed his cock and lined him up. Jim thrust inside bottoming out in one smooth motion. He stilled waiting for Spock to adjust. 

 

"Move.." Spock growled. Jim started to move, angled to drag against Spock sweet spot. He grabbed one of Spocks hands, intertwining their fingers as he slowly made love to his T'hy'la. Spock other hand found his meld points.

 

"My mind to your mind, my thoughts to yours" Spock whispered reverently. Jim could feel his mind shifting, welcoming Spock's with love. 

 

Jim couldn't believe he had ever lived without this. Knowing this, feeling Spock inside him as he was inside Spock was the best feeling he'd ever felt. This amazing man he'd called friend all these years, was so incredibly special and the love he had for him was astounding. He felt himself smile outside the meld when Spock sent all that back to him and more. It became a loop of love and infinite pleasure, they didn't know where one started and the other ended. 

 

They were thrown out of the meld when they came together, both yelling out at the pleasure. They opened their eyes, breathing hard.

 

"Holy shit." Jim said. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

 

"Indeed.' Spock said, making Jim laugh as he pulled out and slid off of Spock. Spock pulled him down to his side and wrapped an arm around him.

 

They laid together, lazily touching each other, giving slow languid kisses. Neither wanting to get out of bed, even to clean up. 

 

"What the fuck?" Jim shouted when clothes appeared on his and Spocks bodies. The door chimed a second after.

 

"Enter, Cas." Spock said.

 

The door slid open to admit the angel and Dean. Both looked tired, which worried Jim. Did the spell take that much out of them?

 

"Are you ok?" He asked.

 

"Yes, thank you. We just need to rest for a bit. The shield is up and it is very strong. We are cloaked to all that pass us." Cas told them. Even his voice sounding tired. 

 

"Thank you Cas, Dean. I have no clue what we would have done if you hadn't shown up!" Jim told them. Spock nodded his head in agreement.

 

"We are happy to help." Dean said. "We are glad we got sent here too. It gave Cas and I the push we needed to get together and ya know, spaceship! We don't have those yet, this is a chance of a lifetime for us." He turned to look at Cas. "Well not our lifetimes, but normal ones." Cas smiled at him, while Jim laughed.

 

"What is that noise?" Spock asked. They all fell silent. Cas looked at Dean, his eyebrows drawn in confusion as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone.

 

"How the hell is it ringing here?" Dean asked shocked.

 

Cas shrugged as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

 

"Where the hell are you guys? I've looked bloody everywhere! I had to use a spell to get through to you on the phone!" Crowley yelled at him.

 

Cas put it on speaker phone. "Hey Crowley, you are not going to believe this! We are on a fucking spaceship in 2261!"

 

"Cas, how drunk is Squirrel?" 

 

"I'm not drunk, a witch got us and sent us here. We will start looking for a way home in a week or two." 

 

"A week or two? What's going on that is making you stay? Are you a prisoner?" 

 

"No, we are just helping the Captain and his Vulcan with a few problems."

 

"What the bloody hell is a Vulcan?"

 

"A Vulcan is from the planet Vulcan. We are humanoid with pointed ears, advanced strength and green blood, we also have telepathy." Spock told him.

 

"Alright then. Anyway, we are having a bit of an issue boys. My demons have reported back spotting multiple angels all over the world. I was hoping that Cas had an answer."

 

"I do not know. I don't have my angel radio in space apparently." Cas told him.

 

"Shit. Ok. I'll see what I can find out. Just be careful when you get back Castiel. We don't know if it's you they want. But it seems that they might be looking for something or someone."

 

"Thanks Crowley. We'll let you know when we get back and if anything comes through on Cas' radio." Dean said.

 

"Also, spaceship. Pics or it didn't happen." Crowley said making Dean laugh at hearing the King of Hell say that in his accent. He agreed and hung up the phone.

 

"Uh, demons?" Jim asked.

 

"Yeah.. that was Crowley, the King of Hell." Dean said.

 

"You talk to the King of Hell?" Spock asked, eyebrow raised.

 

"Uh, yeah. We tried to kill each other many times in the past but realized it's better to deal with the devil you know. He has since become a strong ally and actually a good friend. I mean he's still the king of hell but he will go to bat for us any time we ask." Dean said. Thinking about all the shit that they had been through with Crowley. 

 

"I still have a difficult time not smiting him, after all I am an angel and he still is a demon. But hi has proven himself to be a great ally." Cas said.

 

"What was it he meant by telling you to be careful?" Spock asked.

 

"Dean had told you that I used to be God. He was not kidding. Raphael the archangel had taken over heaven and anted to restart the apocalypse. Dean and Sam had just stopped it at a great cost to them. I was not strong enough to fight him as I am a Seraph and he an archangel. I was desperate to stop it and made the worst decision. I took the soul of purgatory into my vessel. At that time I had not know that the most vile creatures were sent to purgatory because they could not be killed. The souls changed me and while I had defeated Raphael I also killed thousands of my brethren because they would not follow me. I almost destroyed everything my Father created and most of all I almost lost Dean. Some of the angels are still after me because of this." Cas explained, the pain of his decision written clearly on his face.

 

"Ok, one, you helped stop the apocalypse, not just me and Sammy. Two, we forgave you for that a long time ago. Three, yeah it was the wrong decision but it was for the right reasons. And who cares if the flying dicks with wings are after you, let them try. They will never succeed." Dean told him, wrapping his arms around him and making him smile.

 

"Damn, and I thought our lives were crazy." Jim said.

 

Dean smiled. "Yeah, ours takes the cake. Anyway we better go rest. See you two tomorrow."

 

"Have a good evening." Jim said with a wave. As soon as the doors closed he turned to Spock. "The lives these guys lead is insane."

 

"Yes it is." Spock said pulling Jim to lay down on his chest. "I do not envy the choice Cas had to make." He didn't fault the angel for his choice. It had been a very tough choice. 

 

"Me either. Mmm, this feels nice." Jim said nuzzling into Spock. "I think they were right on the rest though."

 

"Sleep T'hy'la." Spock told him with a kiss to his forehead.

 

Jim fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

\----  
When Cas and Dean made it back to their quarters, Dean was so tired his wings were dragging on the floor behind him. Cas drew him close and removed their clothes and cleaned them with his powers. He walked Dean to the bed and laid him down on his stomach. He combed his fingers through the green feathers, making his mate sigh in happiness. He released his own wings only after Dean fell asleep. He laid down next to him and lifted him so he could wrap his arms and wings around him.

Dean awoke in the morning, more comfortable then he had ever been. He burrowed his head deeper into the softness underneath him, hearing a low hum as he moved. He opened his eyes to see black and green feathers surrounding him. The sight made him smile. He looked to his left and green eyes met blue.

"Morning Cas." 

"Good morning Dean. Did you sleep well?" Cas asked, a small grin on his face.

"Damn straight I did, I don't think I've ever slept that well." He said, leaning in for a morning kiss. He had meant to give him a quick peck, but his mate had other ideas. Cas drew him in close, sliding Dean underneath him, taking care to make sure his wings were comfortably laid out beneath him. 

"Mmmm, a damn good morning...." Dean said low as Cas mouth found its way down his throat. Dean brought his hands to card through the feathers at the base of Cas' wings, grinning as the angel moaned. Cas surged back up to capture Deans mouth again. Using his grace to prepare himself with a thought and slowly lowered down on Dean's hard cock. 

"Holy shit Cas!" Dean gasped out. "In a hurry, this morning, are we?" He grinned up at his mate, until Cas started to move. "Fuck..." He groaned. "Feels so damn good!" Cas found a steady rhythm that has them both gasping for breath. Cas mouth found Dean's again as Cas opened the bond between them. The pleasure doubled. Racing back and forth, wrapping around them, drowning them. In no time Dean was on the peak, he wrapped his hand around Cas' leaking cock and stroked him, swiping his thumb over the tip. That was the end for Cas, coming on a shout, coating Deans chest. Dean followed right after, back arching as he came deep inside his angel.

Cas slowly lifted off Dean, cleaning them with a thought, settling down next to him. He lifted his head for a kiss. Dean smiled at him before granting the silent request. 

"Mmm, did you sleep all night?" Dean asked pulling Cas' closer still. 

"No, I've been awake for a few hours." Cas said, trailing random patterns on Dean's chest.

"Will you have to sleep tonight?"

"No and neither will you. If the spell for the shield did not require so much of our graces, we would not have had to sleep last night either." 

"Hmm, whatever shall we do while everyone else is sleeping?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I am sure we can come up with a few things.... How do you feel about chess?" Cas smiled his gummy smile. 

Dean loves that smile. Dean laughed at the impish answer. He opened his mouth to tell his mate exactly what he thought about chess when the door chimed. Cas snapped his fingers and the two were dressed and the bed made. Dean gave him a smile as he said. "Come in." 

The door opened to reveal Jim and Spock. "Hey guys, we wanted to check in with you and see how you were doing. You didn't look too good last night and Spock was worried.

Dean and Jim laughed as Spock turned to his soon to be bondmate and raised an eyebrow at him. "Vulcan's do not worry Captain." He deadpanned. 

"We are well. Thank you for asking. We just needed rest." Cas told them.

Jim smiled at his answer, silently very grateful they were alright. He didn't want anything to happen to his new friends. Not while helping him especially. 

"So, what's the plan for today?" Dean asked, pulling his wings up to rest behind him. "How long will it take to get to the planet we are gonna hide out at?"

"It will take about four days to reach the planet." Jim said, looking over at Spock for confirmation.

"Yes, Captain. It will take three days, fourteen hours, forty-seven minutes and 23 seconds to arrive." Spock confirmed.

Dean had to smile at that. Spock reminded him of Cas in quite a few ways. Both so serious and logical. Perfect mates for him and Jim really, they needed some seriousness to temper them a bit.

"Do we know much about this planet we are going to?" Dean asked.

"Or its inhabitants?" Cas wondered.

Jim shrugged his shoulders. "Not much really, just some basic specs. We know the planets name is Rhean." He spelled it out for them. "it is similar to earth in its atmosphere and the landscape looks the same. Its inhabitants are a mix of humanoid and terran wolf."

"Wait," Dean interrupted. "Werewolves? We are going to a planet full of fucking werewolves?" His voice rose along with his wings, arching high over his head. His green eyes flashed blue with his grace.

Cas was pressed against his side in an instant. "Easy, love." He said low. He pulled Dean's face down to his neck and sent calming waves through his mate. He reminded him that whatever came next, they could handle it. They were together.

Dean took a deep breath and took a small step back from his mate, so he could stand beside him. "OK, please tell me that they do not feed on a straight diet of human hearts."

Jim and Spock both look disgusted at that. "OK, first off, Ewww. That's gross." Jim said.

"Rheanian's, are actually vegetarians. There plant life gives them all the needed nutrients that they need." Spock informed them.

"OK good. So, Sammy, Jim and I won’t have to fend off hungry werewolves. Awesome. I fucking hate werewolves. Well except Garth, Garth is cool." Dean said.

"You will be telling me that story later." Jim said. Dean nodded. "We were on our way to the mess hall for breakfast if you'd like to join us."

"Sure." Dean said as Cas nodded. 

"Bones messaged earlier and he and Sam are already there." Jim said as they walked to the door.

"Why is Sammy with that grouchy doctor?" Dean asked.

"I asked the same question, didn't get an answer." Jim laughed.

Spock and Cas hung back a bit from their mates. Cas looked at Spock. "Are they violent people?"

"The records do not indicate them as such. However, I always anticipate some sort of violence. All beings are capable of it." Spock said.

"Very true." Cas said. "And very wise."

They caught back up to their mates as they reached the turbo lift. Dean was telling Jim the story about Garth and his insane step mother-in-law. Jim was chuckling at Dean’s descriptions of the events.

“You got the best story telling ability.” Jim told Dean. 

“No, I don’t. Most people don’t like my stories.”

“That is not true Dean. You always get to the heart of the story or case quickly and not many people understand your perceptiveness. Or your sarcasm.” Cas told him, sending a flirty wave through their bond, making Dean smile at him. He adored those smiles, Dean never gave anyone but him that smile. Everyone was precious to Cas.  
“You and Jim get along on a level that is unprecedented for you and I believe it is for Jim as well.” He looked to Spock and got a nod of agreement. “It is as if you are family.”

“Fascinating.” Spock said. “Would you two mind if we take blood to see if McCoy can find any relation between you?”

“I don’t mind. Cas is right, I’ve never felt this at ease with someone so quickly. It dose fell like he is family.” Dean said.

“Same here.” Jim told them.

The doors opened to the mess hall. They spotted Sam sitting with Bones, both eating some disgustingly healthy breakfast.

“Ahh, that’s why.” Dean and Jim said at the same time, before they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Spock and Cas looked at each other for the answer to what their mates were talking about but neither understood, receiving a shrug instead.

“What are you two on about?” Bones asked the two laughing blondes as they took a seat across from Sam and Bones. Their mates each sitting by them.

“We were wondering why you two were eating together and we figured it out at the same time. It’s your crazy health food habit!” Jim told him, finally able to stop laughing.

Which started again as they received double bitch faces from the doctor and Dean’s brother. 

Spock looked at McCoy. “Doctor can you do a test for us?”

“Sure.” Bones said, deciding to ignore the laughing maniacs across from him. He turned to Spock. “Whatcha need.”

“Cas and I believe that Jim and the Winchester’s are related. There seems to be a bond between them. They are at ease with each other that I have never seen in the Captain and Cas has never seen in Dean. It would be logical to test this theory.” Spock told him.

“Yeah, I can see that. After breakfast, I will take ‘em to Medbay.” Bones said.

“Yeah, Dean has never been so comfortable with anyone but me and Cas. I also feel at ease with all of you, which is strange that I don’t have at least any suspicions about you. We just met.” Sam said. “It’d be awesome to find family though.”

Dean nodded. “Now when we figure out how to get home we also need to figure out how to get back!”

Those at the table nodded. Cas and Spock got up to get food from their mates and Spock some for himself as well. Cas laughed when they got their mates the exact same artery clogging breakfast. Spock got a plate of fruit for himself and they made their way back to the table.

Dean was telling Sam about the planet they were heading to. Sam paled when Dean said they were human and wolf hybrids. Jim assured him that they were nothing like the werewolves Dean and Sam knew.

Spock and Cas each received a kiss from their mates as their food was set in front of them. Causing the two to blush a bit. Which earned grins from everyone around them. The crew had been betting on how long it would take their Captain and First Officer to get together. They had been hoping for it for a few years now. Both men deserved happiness and their crew knew that they would never be happy with anyone but each other.

“Jim.” Spock quietly abolished his mate’s public affection.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Jim grinned at him.

They spent the rest of breakfast talking of the planet, before heading to Medbay.

Once there, Bones drew blood from the their other humans and set them in a machine to start the test. He had his tricorder out and scanned each one. 

“There are multiple similarities in the three of you. You have the same blood type, are matches for bone marrow…” He trailed off as the machine ended the test. “Yep you are all related! Cousins of some sort.”

“That is wonderful Dean, you found family!” Cas said to Dean.

Dean, Jim and Sam grinned. “That it is, my love.”


	11. Chapter 11

Four days later found them staring at the view screen on the bridge as the came up to Rhean. Dean was almost sad to have to leave the ship, as they had all had a great time the last few days. Dean and Jim had a movie day, forcing their mates to watch old movies with them. Especially Star Wars. Both mates found it to be very illogical and pointed it out often during the movies. Jim and Dean didn’t mind the constant irruptions however, they had only put the movies on to see their reactions. Sam enjoyed picking Bones brains about all the different aliens he’s either come across or trained to heal. 

“So, how exactly would you get down there if Cas wasn’t here to teleport us?” Dean asked suddenly.

“We have a transporter beam that can lock on to our locations and transport us to the ship.” Jim told him.

“Ah, makes sense.” 

“This planet was one you originally were going to correct? They are expecting you?” Cas asked.

“Correct.” Spock told him.

When the Enterprise safety entered the planet’s atmosphere, Jim walked over to Sulu and Scottie, explaining one last time his instructions for them in Spock’s and his absence. He finished relaying his orders and turned to Cas to tell them that they were ready to go when the turbo lift opened. 

Bones rushed out onto the bridge. “I am going with you.” He told them.

Jim and Spock exchanged a confused look. “Really? Why?” Jim asked thoughly surprised. “You hate going planet side.”

“Yeah, well, someone needs to keep the five of you in line.” Bones answered.

This time it was Jim and Dean exchanging a glance and an eye roll. “Ok, no complaining then. Remember they are a humanoid and terran dog. Let them speak first and do not touch them.” Jim ordered.

“No petting Sammy!” Dean smirks, earning him quite the bitch face in response.

“Is everyone ready?” Cas asks. “Alright, everyone grab a shoulder.” He replied to the nods from the men. As soon as they were all touching, giving him a conduit to work with, he flew them down to the planet to the coordinates that Spock supplied him with.

They landed in front of a large deep purple building that had a large staircase the full length of the front of the building. Behind them was a beautiful lake, the water was a bight teal color and completely calm. The surface glass like. The trees that surrounded the lake and the building looked like willow trees but the leaves were all different shades of blue. It was breath taking.

“Quite the view, isn’t it.” A familiar voice said as the lone figure walked down the steps.

Jim heard the brothers and Cas gasp. He turned to look at them and watched helplessly as Cas immediately broke one of his rules as he rushed forward and hug the surprisingly human looking shorter, blonde man.

“Gabriel! You’re alive?!” Cas asked, his voice breaking with a sob.

“Oh Cassie, I’ve missed you! What in Dads name are you doing here?” Gabriel asked, tears in his eyes.

“Freaking witches man.” Dean answered.

“Ah.” Gabriel said with a nod, still holding tight to his little brother.

“Have you been here this whole time since the fight with Lucifer?” Cas asked him.

“Yeah, I woke up here after big bro tried to kill me. The royal family here took me in after one of the guards found me. The ended up adopting me a few years ago. I am Prince Gabriel here.” Gabriel grinned.

“I am just so glad you are here and that we found you!” Cas told him, happiness evident in his deep voice.

“I’m really glad you found me too, little brother.” Gabe said, finally letting Cas go. He turned to the Winchester brothers. “Sam, Dean, it’s really good to see you too! He rushed over to give Dean a hug, then Sam.

“Hey Gabe.” Dean said.

“Loki.” Sam smirked.

Dean drew Gabriel’s attention to the other three men in the group. “This is Captain James T. Kirk, who happens to be a cousin of ours. Ya know just a few generations in between!” He grinned at Jim’s eye roll. “This is his First Officer and mate Spock and his Chief Medical Officer Lenard McCoy, Jim calls him Bones, though I have no clue why.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. I am Prince Gabriel of Rhean. I am also known as the Archangel Gabriel, the pagan God Loki and most importantly, Castiel’s older brother.” He gestured to the building. “Come, the royal family is looking forward to meeting with you and learning more of your federation.”  
“Wait, brother.” Cas said grabbing hold of Gabriel’s arm. “We need to tell you what’s happening.”

“What do you mean, what’s happening? Are you in trouble? Of course, you’re in trouble, Dad knows the three of you are freaking trouble magnets.” Gabriel rambled. “Ok, what’s going on?”

The five men told him of the people following him and Spock and what they were after.

“What about the other Spock?” Gabriel asked.

“He went down to another part of the planet, he knows someone he can stay with and be safe.” Jim said.

“Alright.” Gabriel looked to Jim and Spock. “You have brought me my favorite little brother, whom I was missing very badly. I never thought I’d see him again. We will help keep you safe.” He vowed.

‘Holy crap, babe, are you sure this is Gabriel? He isn’t acting like he did before.’ Dean sent to Cas.

‘This is how Gabriel was before he left heaven. I was closest to him out of all of our family. It almost broke me when he left. Naomi took my memories of him soon after, so I’d fall into place. It was the first time she did. But when Father brought me back after Lucifer killed me, I remembered that time.” Cas sent back.

Dean sent a wave of love and support to him, happy when Cas’ eyes changed from haunted to content.

“Oh, my Dad!” Gabriel suddenly squealed. “You finally did it, you mated!”

“Yes, we did. For about a week now.” Dean said with a huge smile.

“Let’s see them.” Gabriel demanded.

Dean sighed, knowing what he was asking, he let his wings come to this plane of existance. 

“Holy shit! Normally when an angel takes a mate that is not another angel, it takes the being at least six months for their wings to grow to full size. When did you mate?” Gabriel asked.

“About a week ago.” Cas told him, grinning. He was proud of his strong bond with his mate.

Gabriel whistled. 

Jim, Bones and Spock exchanged a glance. “Thank you, your highness. Though we really had nothing to do with Cas being in this time, we are glad of their appearance on our bridge and their friendship.” Jim told him.

Gabriel nodded. “Part Winchester, huh? Are you always getting into trouble like it’s your shadow as well?” Gabriel asked him.

“Yes.” Spock and Bones said at the same time.

All but Spock and Cas laughed at that, although Spock looked quite amused and Cas had a small smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer, we will be getting into the Rheaian culture. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a kudos or comment if you are enjoying my story, I need love this week! ( :

“Ok, we better get in there.” Gabriel said, looping an arm through his brothers and one through Sam’s.

They walked up the stairs to the large white door. Gabriel paused before them. “Crap.” He said, closing his eyes. As he opened them, Cas saw that instead of the normal whiskey color. They were a deep purple. “After they adopted me they asked if I would change my eye color to purple, to show that I was a part of their family.” At Cas’ confused look, he smiled. “You’ll understand in a moment.” He opened the doors with a thought and lead the group through. The walked into a large lobby. The floor was made from a purple hardwood, whit pure white board place here and there. The walls were a creamy tan color. Purple, white and deep blue chairs graced the right half of the room, while the left hard a large desk. Light colored wood made up the bottom of the desk and the top was the same purple wood as the floor. A small female Rheanian sat behind the desk, just about swooning at the sight of the group. Her yellow eyes large and curious.

“My prince, they are waiting and expecting you in the conference room.” She told Gabriel in a professional voice.

“Thank you, Anya.” He told her with a smile. “I will introduce you to our guests after we meet with my family.”

She smiled shyly at him. “I look forward to it.” With that Anya turned back to her computer system. It looked quite advanced, making Sam, Jim and Spock both want a better look at it.

“Come on guys.” Gabriel said, leading them through a set of doors to the left. The color scheme of the conference room was the same as the lobby. A large purple table sat in the middle of the room, with big white conferrable looking office chairs around it. 

At the end of the table sat three Rheanian’s. The male was tall and broad shouldered, the light fur covering his skin was as black as Cas’ wings. His eyes were the same deep purple as Gabriel’s as well as the two females sitting on either side of him. The one on the right had ivory colored fur, and a graceful air to her. The female on the left had a marble mixture if ebony and ivory colored fur, and looked as kind and graceful as what must be her mother.

Gabriel walked over pulling Cas with him, who had hold of Dean as well. He wasn’t letting go of his mate, until he knew they were for sure, safe. Gabriel stood behind the seat that was next to the male. Cas and Dean stood behind him waiting for instructions, not wanting to cause an intergalactic incident for Jim and Spock.

“This is King Malachi, Queen Calliana and Princess Regina. Family, this is my baby brother Castiel, his mate Dean, Dean’s brother Sam, Captain James T. Kirk, his first officer and mate Spock and their chief medical office Lenard McCoy.” Gabriel made the introductions.

Three sets of purple eyes were regarding Cas and Dean with joyful curiosity. “Your brother? You mean he is an archangel as well? Is his mate and angel too?” The beautiful queen asked Cas.

“I am an angel; however, I am not an archangel, just a lowly solider.” Cas started to answer, ignoring the groups verbal outrage at his comment about himself. “Dean is now part angel. He was human until we mated, then he became part angel and part human.” Cas brought his wings out, Dean and Gabriel doing the same. Cas brought his wing up to brush against his brothers, both sighing at the feeling of home and brotherhood that went through them. Neither had felt that feeling in a long time, they didn’t know until that moment how must they had missed it. 

“Castiel, I never want to hear you talk like that about yourself again. One, I will not stand for it and neither will Dean. Two, I can see the grace inside you, it is just a matter of time before you ascend into an Archangel. You were always meant to be one, but with Mike and Lucy’s fight, it along with many other things got pushed to the wayside. The way your grace is pulsing, I’d say another week before you start your ascension. Bonding with Dean must have been the jump start you needed.” Gabriel told his brother who stood there in shock.

“Holy crap Cas! You are gonna become even more awesome, love! And yes, I agree with Gabe, not talking crap about yourself!” Dean told hos mate. He turned to Gabriel. “Will the ascension hurt him?”

“yeah, a bit. His grace will grow and it will hurt, but luckily it will only take about twenty-four hours. You will probably feel it as well through the bond. We will set you up for the day and try to make everything go smooth. Don’t worry, I gotcha guys,”

“Thanks Gabe.” Dean said with a smile, grabbing his still in shock mates hand.

“We are thrilled that you have found your brother Gabriel!” The king told him, truly happy that his adopted son has found at least one of his vast family members. Not to mention his favorite brother. When Gabriel talked about his family, it normally always came with stories of Castiel. 

“Dad, there is something else going on as well. They are in trouble.” Gabriel explained, telling the royal family what he had been told minutes ago.

“We have no love for those fugly creatures. We will help protect you.” Calliana told them, making them all laugh.

“That’s what I called them too!” Dean said. The queen laughed as well, a full bodied, joyous sound. The king looked at his wife and smiled with such love and adoration in his eyes, it was clear that this union was one of love not politics. It was amazing to see.

Jim stepped forward. “I thank you on the behalf of my mate and myself.” He said bowing low before them.

“Come, come. Sit, sit.” The king told the group.

Everyone sat down, the three angels keeping their wings out.

“Welcome to Rhean! We have heard many good things about your federation. We are happy to have you here and be your host to our beautiful planet and to teach you our culture.” Malachi announced with a smile.

“Thank you for your kind welcome. We look forward to learning more on your culture and to see your planet. What little we have seen, is amazing. Absolutely gorgeous.” Jim replied.

“We think so as well. Before we get into our culture, we would like to learn more about your crew. I myself, would like to make sure your all feel safe and comfortable here. Is there anything we need to know that would bother you?” Calliana asked, her voice and eyes kind.

“You know out of every planet we have visited, not one has asked us that? Your highness you are wonderfully unique and very kind. Not much bothers me or Dr. McCoy. We are a modest species and prefer to remain clothed. We’ve had a few planets that we were expected to be as naked as them. I gotta say, it was kind awkward. Spock is a Vulcan. He prefers to not be touched, even in the most casual ways. He is also a vegetarian, which I understand that you are as well, so that works perfectly.” Jim rambled, he was extremely surprised by the question.

“We will take that into consideration. Now, you and Mr. Spock are mated. How long have you been together?” Regina asked.

“About a week, same as Cas and Dean.” Jim answered with a smile. “After this particular threat is defeated, we will become Bondmates. Our minds and souls will become one.”

“That’s beautiful. Hopefully we can help vanquish this threat quickly for you.” Malachi told them. He was a hopeless romantic at heart.

“How long have you known Gabriel’s brother? You all seem close friends.” Regina asked.

“About a week. The three of them magically appeared out of nowhere on our bridge. Startled the crap outta me, I gotta tell ya. But truly I couldn’t be happier that they did. Dean and Sam are my family. Distant cousins from 2015, but cousins none the less. Cas had saved me from a situation with the Klingons the first day I knew him. He is very kind and generous. It’s hard not to love the three of them.” Jim smiled down at them.

“Aww, shucks.” Dean said in an accent close to Bones’. “We love ya too man!”

Cas and Sam nodded.

“That is awesome.” Regina said. “Some friendships just click in the first instant, don’t they?”


	13. Lucky 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, this was just the best cut off! I am hoping to get another 2 to 3 chapters on this out this week. Fingers crossed!

The table all nodded. The king turned to Cas, Dean and Sam. “So, you are from Gabriel’s time? How did you get here?”

“We were hunting a witch, who was praying on small children. She cursed us and we were sent to this time. To the bridge of the Enterprise.” Cas told him.

“Which is awesome!” Dean added.

“What do you mean hunting witches? What is a witch?” Regina asked.

“A witch is someone who gains magical powers through demons. They become evil, normally hurting or killing humans and have no moral code. We are hunters, we hunt the supernatural creatures, like demons, rouge angels, vampires, djinn, witches, there are many more. If they are supernatural and prey on humans we hint them.” Sam explained.

“A noble profession.” Malachi concluded.

Dean shrugged, his feathers rustling behind him. “Some ones gotta do it.”

“How did you get started in such a thing?” Calliana asked. 

Cas, Dean and Sam exchanged a glance. Should we? Yeah, I guess. Cas’ story too? It is fine.

“When I was four years old and Sammy was six months old, a demon came into Sam’s bedroom, trying to take him.” Dean started, leaving out the fact that the demon was feeding Sam his blood. “Our mom heard something and went into Sam’s room. She got the demon away from Sam but he killed her and started fire to the house. Dad grabbed Sam and handed him to me and told me to run. After that Dad became obsessed with finding the demon that killed our mom.”

“Dad was gone a lot, Dean raised me to be a child, Dad raised us to be hunters. We were always moving, from city to city, job to job. I got out of the life for a while, went to college. One weekend Dean came and got me as our Dad had gone missing. I held Dean out for the weekend. When he dropped me off at home, the same demon that had killed my mom, killed my girlfriend, Jess. I went back to hunting. I was becoming almost as obsessed as Dad was with finding the demon. Until I died. Dean made a deal with a demon. My life for his soul. We did find and kill the demon right after that. A year later the hellhounds took Dean to hell.” Sam told them.

“I was part of the garrison, sent to rescue the righteous man. Dean. It took us forty years, but I finally reached him. I pulled him out of hell, healed his soul and remade his body. Bringing him back to life. Dean and Sam were meant to be vessels to the archangels, Michael and Lucifer. They wanted to start the apocalypse. This is when we lost Gabriel. We were able to thwart their plans and lock them in a cage in hell.” Cas finished, their condensed story.

“Cas has been with us since.” Dean said, leaning over to give his angel a quick kiss. He pulled back, remembering where they were, blushing. “Sorry.” He told the royal family sheepishly.

Calliana, Malachi and Regina just laughed. “Never be sorry for showing affection to your mate.” Calliana said, while she grabbed the front of Malachi’s shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. Dean and Jim whistled and clapped at the display, making the royal couple burst out laughing mid kiss.

“I am very glad you came to be here, all of you.” Malachi told them. “Why don’t we ring for dinner and then we can show you to your quarters. You can relax tonight. We will talk of the federation tomorrow. “My love, why don’t we show them the gardens before dinner?” He rang the bell and quietly talked to the yellow eyed Rheanian that glided in.

After he finished speaking to his servant, he gave him a pat on the back and a smile, making the servant light up, clearly happy with his king. The king stood and gestured for everyone to follow him. He led them though a hallway and outside to pretty patio, full of plants and fairy lights. There were paths leading out from all sides of the half circle, leading out to more lights and plants.

“Wow, it is absolutely gorgeous out here! It looks like a fairy garden. It feels magical here. The good kind of magic.” Dean said, with a happy smile.

“It is indeed lovely here.” Cas added, grabbing Deans hand and pulled him close to his side. Dean wrapped his right wing around his mate.

“Thank you. I have worked hard on my gardens. I only allow people to help me weed, but no one else plants anything but myself.” Malachi told them.

“You have an amazing gift for horticulture.” Spock complimented. His eyes were wide with wonder and want to study all the plants in this garden.

Jim smiled at his first office. “it is beautiful. I know that Spock is itching to take a look at all the plants you have here. He won’t touch them, but do you have an issue with him studying them?” He asked.

“You are itchy? What is wrong?” Cas asked his new friend.

“Just an expression babe, means he really wants to study the plants.” Dean said with a smile.

Malachi smiled fondly. “Yes, Spock you may study the plants. I will make time tomorrow to show you through the garden. I am very interested to see what plants you know of that are similar to ours.”

Spock nodded. “I look forward to it.”

“Spock’s gonna be in flower hog heaven tomorrow!” Bones said with a chuckle. 

“There are no terran hogs in this garden or on this planet, Dr. McCoy.” Spock said evenly. 

Bones rolled his eyes. Muttering hobgoblin under his breath.

“Please, go ahead and take a walk through our gardens. We have an hour before dinner will be served.” Calliana told them. “We just ask that you not touch the plants or trees as you would not be familiar with which are poisonous or not.”

“We thank you, I believe that we would all enjoy a walk through this garden. And we promise to keep our hands in our pockets.” Jim told her with a wink.

“Speak for yourself man, my hands will be on my mate.” Dean elbowed Jim in the side and wagged his eyebrows at him.

Jim laughed and pushed him towards Cas. He looked to his mate and held out an arm. “Shall we, Mr. Spock?”

Spock’s left eyebrow rose. “Yes, Captain.” He said with a barely concealed sigh. He placed his hand on Jim’s arm instead of through and steered him towards the pathway to their left.

Dean smiled at them and took Cas’ hand and they headed down the center path.

“Come on Sam! I wanna show you something! You are gonna love it!” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him down the path that was to the right of them.

Regina walked up to Bones. “I’d be happy you show you around, Doctor.”

“Why thank you, Princess. I would be honored. And please, call me Len.” Bones smiled down at the pretty princess and held out his arm to her, wandering down a path no one else journeyed down.

Malachi and Calliana turned to each other and smiled. Hand in hand they went to their favorite place on the patio. A two-person bench swing that sat under an arbor covered in broad leaf blue and purple ivy. They curled up together and enjoyed the quiet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next two will be short as well. But should be up today. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying the story, we will be getting into the Rhean planet and their culture in three chapters. That was fun to create. 
> 
> This chapter hit home with me as i wrote it. I feel it is short but intense. Everyone belongs somewhere. If you feel you do not belong, try something new, talk to one of us on here, you will find a place, a person not to belong to but to belong with. It doesn't have to be a wife, husband, boyfriend, girlfriend or partner, it can be a friend. I myself have 3 people I consider friends. They are the only ones to know the real me, not the mask i put in place for the rest of the world. Two of them I met at the place we all worked over a decade ago. One became my husband and the other has stayed with me ever since. The other I met doing something new. I started doing farmers markets and craft shows, now we are business partners. He is old enough to be my father, in fact I have adopted him as my back up Dad. But remember age has nothing on a connection. Alright, enough of me rambling. Reach out if you feel you do not belong or if you are feeling too alone or if you don't want to feel alone anymore. You can message me, if anyone would like, i am always willing to listen. I know too well what it feels like to have no one listen. My email is simidark27@yahoo.com. You are NOT alone.
> 
> Please give a comment or kudos if you are liking the story thus far.

“T’hy’la, I do not understand why you wish to embarrass me.” Spock said quietly.

Jim stopped and turned so he could fully face Spock. “I… I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to be close to you while we walked through this beautiful garden. It is romantic. I figured holding my arm would be the safest way for you to touch me in public. I see that I was wrong, I’m sorry. I won’t touch you again in front of anyone.” Jim looked at the ground, berating himself for being so stupid. Why did he think that would be ok? He turned away, intending to walk back, thinking Spock would rather he leave.

“Jim.” Spock said, grabbing his arm to keep him from leaving. He waited until blue met brown. “I am not mad. Now that I know what it is that you were trying to accomplish, I understand. I am sorry that I misunderstood your intentions. I truly should have known better. I thank you for your consideration. Yes, that would be the best way to touch me in public. This will not bother me.” Jim still looked upset, a haunted look in his eye. Spock took his hand in both of his own. Jim emotions washed through him, self-loathing and terror where at the front. Spock did not understand the terror, they were safe here. He reached a little further to find the cause and it shook him when he found the answer. Jim was terrified that Spock would leave him. He would never leave his T’hy’la. Even if they did not have this bond, he would never leave. His place is by Jim’s side. Always. “Jim, I assure you that I cherish every touch from you, every look, every feeling. I again apologize for jumping to conclusions, without thought, without properly looking at the facts. You may tease me as I tease you, but you would never make me the brunt of a joke.”

“No, I would not. Never.” Jim said, his voice small and quiet.

Spock’s heart hurt at that tone. He did this. He made his mate feel like this. “I…” He paused in introspection, trying to find why he had acted so illogically about this. He held a hand up to Jim’s face. “May I?” He asked. At Jim’s nod his fingers found Jim’s meld points.

“Spock?” Jim called out into the meld. He stood in a clearing. A glistening lake in front of him, with an inviting beach. Trees surrounded him, it looked similar to where they had beamed to on Rhean, but the colors were the same as on earth.

“I am here Jim.” Spock stepped out of the trees to Jim’s right.

“Where are we?” Jim asked, his eyes still darting around, trying to take it all in.

“This is our bond.” Spock explained. “Every Vulcan bond has a core essence. Melding is extremely important to all Vulcans for their mental health. This is the most peaceful place I will ever be in. The amount of details in our essence prove how strong our T’hy’la bond is. I have heard from many of my peers while I was young, state that their essences were empty spaces. Some said pure white or only the ground and the sky. To have as we do, it is astonishing.” He sent all him love to Jim from his side of the bond.

Jim stood still absorbing all Spock had told him. He was extremely thrilled to hear of the strength of their bond. He was about to speak when he felt the most intoxicating feeling. His whole being was filled with Spock’s love for him. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt the magnitude of his mate’s love. He gathered all of his own love and sent the answering felling back, causing Spock to gasp and pull Jim into his arms.

“I truly am sorry for thinking ill of you Ashayam. It is what I have become used to, being half Vulcan and half human. I was the target of many cruel beings. Either I was not Vulcan enough or not human enough. I was not enough. I may incorrectly and illogically assume the worst again, but I believe I will get better at it in time. But know Jim, I will always love you and will always be by your side.” Spock vowed the last. He ran a hand down the back of Jim’s head, running his long fingers through the short strands. Jim hummed in pleasure at the touch.

“Spock, you are right, I may tease you when we are on our own or with our friends. But I would never embarrass you purposely, especially on an away mission.” Jim told him, his bright blue eyes earnest and sincere. “As for those that made fun of you for being who you are, fuck ‘em. You fit right here with me, our friends, old and new and our crew. None of us will ever ask you to be anything other than your awesome, sexy Vulcan self.”

Spock drew him into his arms. “Thank you, Jim. That means more then you know.” His kissed his mate slow and tender.

Jim pulled back from the kiss with a smile. “Everyone has demons, love. Everyone has scars, inside and out. You know most of mine. Well the two big ones. Tarsus V and the warp core. I… um... also have an irrational fear of abandonment. Bones is the only one to stay with me for this many years.” He finished, his voice quiet and low.

“You need not worry about me abandoning you, Jim. I have been and shall always be your friend. You are my T’hy’la. Our katra’s are bound together through this life and always.” Spock assured him.

Jim’s eyes were bright with unshed tears at Spocks words. “Now we both belong.” He whispered. Spock nodded with an almost smile.

Jim grinned. “Now wanna go sit over there on that bench and make out?” 

“Yes Jim, I believe I do.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Gabriel!” Sam said, laughing at the archangel’s eager playfulness. “Where are we going?”

“Almost there!”

The path then opened up to another patio. Sam stopped and looked around in awe. At the center of the patio was a hexagon shaped wooden structure. Swings with thick cushions were hanging on each side of the hexagon. The wood was green, cream and brown, looking almost like marble. At its center was a fire pit, the flames purple and smokeless. Ivy grew up the posts, the leaves deer red and shaded with grey. 

“Gabe, this is amazing!” Sam said as he ran a hand over one other the posts, it felt like stone. The wood that they used here was awesome, he thought.

“I knew you would like it. I come here a lot to get away for a little while, when things get a bit too much for me as a prince.” Gabriel walked over to one of the swings. All the swings seemed to be long enough that you could lay down on them, well normal not Sam sized people could lay down on them. The swing Gabriel walked to had cushions that were gold instead other the green and tan the rest of the swings had. “I’ve enchanted this swing, so that if I say an incantation, I am invisible. It is my hideaway.”

Sam was shocked that Gabriel had told him this. “Why are you telling me this? Why do you trust me? We didn’t exactly part on good terms.” Sam had to ask him.

Gabriel’s smile faded. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I would do if I ever saw you again.” He gestured to the swing. “Sit with me?” He asked, his tone quiet and shy.

Sam nodded and sat with him on the swing. Oh my, it was beyond comfortable. He sat back and waited, marveling at the change in Gabriel. He always seemed so sure of himself, but like Dean it must have been an act to hide his true self.

“Before I say anything else, I want you to know how truly sorry I am for both what I did to you and the way I treated you. I have thought about it often, I thought about how I would feel if someone did that to me, if I had to watch Castiel die over and over again like that, Sam. Just the thought alone nearly broke me and we hadn’t been close in centuries.” He turned to look Sam in the eye. “I am sorry Sam. I understand if you never forgive me.”

“Gabe,” Sam said softly. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes widened. “Oh, uh, wow. Uh, thank you? I really didn’t expect that.” He laughed. “Now the rest of the speech I had planned is unneeded.”

“Sorry to ruin your speech.” Sam said laughing with him. “I have to know; did you practice it in front of a mirror?”

Gabriel’s blush was all the answer Sam received. He cleared his throat. “There is something else that I told myself I would tell you if I saw you again.” Gabriel began.

“What is it?” Sam asked when Gabe didn’t continue.

“That, I, uh I love you.” Gabriel rushed out. 

Sam stared at him a full minute before he smiled. “You do?” He asked hopefully. He had always felt a connection to Gabriel even when he was killing his brother. He remembered one night when Dean had been drunk and was talking about his profound bond with Cas. Dean had told him he felt a connection to Cas from the first time he saw him. Same as Sam.

“I really do. It was the reason I ended up going up against Lucifer. I couldn’t believe it when I didn’t die but instead woke up here. I can only imagine that it was Father that sent me to this time and place. Which if I am honest, it is the best thing that he could have done. Here I was reminded who I once was before everything went south.  
This family that found me here and took me in, has had my back since I got here. It was nice to feel a part of a family again.” He smiled. “It is also amazing to have Castiel back. It had been the final straw for me in heaven when I saw him and he did not recognize me and all that we had been. That damn bitch Naomi….” 

“I am very glad we came here. It’s really good to have you back. Between you and Dean, this is the happiest I have ever seen Cas.” Sam looked away. “Are you planning on coming back with us when we go back?” He really wanted to see where this could go, but if Gabriel was planning on staying, he needed to stay away from him to keep his heart safe.

“I will go wherever you and our brothers go Sam.” Gabriel assured him, seeing the fear on his face.

“That’s great!” Sam smiled, then cleared his throat. “Have you tried going back?”

“I did at first. I was going crazy not knowing what happened to you, Dean and Cassie. If Lucifer had won, if Michael won. Who would have been worse? I had hoped upon hoped that you had won. I tried for a year, using up almost all of my grace.” 

“So you are almost tapped out then?” Sam asked remembering what Cas had said about there being no host here to replenish their grace.

“I have maybe a quarter of it left. I haven’t used it except once when Regina fell and was bleeding internally. I couldn’t let her die.” Gabriel said. “I do miss being at full power. Especially since trouble is following you, as always.”

“We’ll be alright Gabe. Can Cas help replenish you? Now that Dean and he are bonded, they keep each other at full power, right?”

“That might work. If they are willing to try that is.” Gabriel said after thinking about it.

“They would be. I can promise you that.”

“Alright, I will ask them later.” Gabriel agreed. “Now tell me how you defeated my bag of dicks brother.”

Sam settled himself deeper into the cushions, sitting close to Gabriel. Taking his hand, he held it throughout the tale of the fight between heaven and hell.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are most appreciated.   
> "Tell me I'm pretty!" ( :

“This place really is awesome!” Dean said, walking hand in hand with Cas.

“It is. Not a bad honeymoon spot.” Cas said grinning.

Dean laughed. “Trust us to have a honeymoon when there are fucking aliens after us.” 

Cas chuckled, nodding. “I am very grateful we were sent to this place.” He said to his new mate. “We have finally mated, are deeply in love and now we are more effective team then we always were. And I got my brother back.”

Dean’s eyes were bright and happy at Cas’ words. They are an even better team, now that nothing is hiding between them. “Me too, love, me too.” He squeezed Cas hand and they continued to stroll down the path. They came across a small pond with a waterfall to the left and had brightly colored fish inside. They were vibrant, almost neon shades of pink, orange and yellow. As Dean watched the fish swimming happily in the water, Cas walked over to the gazebo that was nestled into the plants by the waterfall that held comfortably looking chairs. Dean figured Malachi was a creature of extreme comfort. Which was awesome. As he walked over to Cas, he saw the metal of the chairs twinkling under the blue fairy lights that graced the ceiling. The wood of the gazebo was a mixture of blue and green. Perfect, Dean thought, as he walked up into Cas’ arms. Dean glanced around to make sure no one was around and brought his mate into a heated kiss.

Cas gasped into his mouth when his and Deans clothes vanished. He groaned, he would never get tired of the feeling of Deans skin against his own. Wait, I didn’t do that. He tore his mouth from Dean’s. “Dean?” 

Dean smirked. “Opps?” He was extremely proud that his first use of his grace was to make his angle naked. 

Cas laughed at the impish look on Dean’s face. He leaned forward, hip lips moving down Dean’s neck. He reached down and grabbed Dean’s hips, lifting him until Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Dean moaned as their cocks brushed against each other. Cas’ hand slid down Dean’s ass slowly rubbing, tormenting Dean until he reached his prize. Cas sent a pulse of grace to ready his mate for him. Cas pulled his head back and took Dean’s lips in a hungry kiss as he rubbed the head of his cock against his hole. Dean whimpered into his mouth. Cas ended the kiss and trailed back down his neck, once he reached where Dean’s neck and shoulder met, he bit down and thrust into Dean, hard.

Dean gave a yell at the pain and pleasure mix. Cas kept thrusting hard and fast. 

“Cas!” Dean gasped out. “Damn you feel really fucking good.”

Cas changed his angle and almost had Dean screaming, well if he could get any sounds out. Cas held Dean one handed, not even pausing in pace and grabbed Dean’s throbbing cock that bounced, leaking in-between them. 

“Come for me Dean.” 

Cas voice, deep and raspy from desire, made Dean groan long ang low. Ropes of cum coating their chests. Cas followed him off the ledge immediately after, rumbling deep within his chest. 

“Damn it, I did not need to see that!” Sam’s voice interrupted their afterglow.

Cas wings came out to cover them at Sam’s first word.

“Hey, this is a semi-secluded place. No one asked you to visit this particular gazebo.”  
Dean’s voice came out of the black feathers. 

Whatever, Jerk. Snap some clothes on, Gabriel has a question for you.” Sam snapped.

“Bitch.” Dean replied as Cas wings opened, showing both to no be dressed.  
“What do you need brother?” Cas asked.

“Well I don’t need to ask now….” Gabriel said, hating to ask them of this.

“Gabe.” Sam said. “Gabe wants to know if you guys can help boost his grace. He is low from trying to return to our time.” Sam asked for him.

Cas and Dean looked at each other. ‘Can we?’ Dean sent.

‘I believe so. It will probably drain us but a day of rest after should be sufficient to replenish us. We are at our strongest at the moment, since our graces were the closest they could be a few minutes ago.’ 

‘You mean when you fucked my brains out.’

‘Precisely.’

Dean laughed out loud and turned to Gabriel, who looked nervous as hell. “Cas says we should be able to.”

“You would do that for me?” Gabriel asked amazed.

Cas walked over to his older brother and wrapped him up in a hug. “Of course.”

“Wait. Maybe we should wait until Cas ascends. We would have more grace to share, then right? And we wouldn’t be as drained. Our luck the Klingons will come for Jim and Spock when we are replenishing.” Dean suggested.

“Yes, that would be a better time to do it. Good thinking Dean!” Gabriel told him. “Like I said, it should be within the week, but let me look...” He opened his angelic senses and looked at this little brother. He could see the grace pulsing and swirling, power building and starting to expand... “Castiel, we need to get you back to the palace. You are starting now.”

He looked to the hunters. “Grab on.” He felt both brothers lay a hand on his shoulders as he grabbed Cas’. He flew them into a large bedroom, with a king-sized bed off to the left in a little room. There were windows on all three sides and sky lights above. It looked extremely inviting. 

Dean ignored the rest of the room for now as he took his mate from Gabriel and led him to the bed. “Are you feeling anything yet?”  
Cas’ eyes were tight with pain. “Yes, I feel I am burning from within.” He ground out, laying down on the bed.

“How long will this last Gabe?” Dean asked.

“Fortunately, Cas’ grace is ready for this, it should only take a few hours. Just stay with him. He will feel like he is burning the entire time and when his other sets of wings grow in, it will be very painful as well.” Gabriel said as he walked over to Cas’ side. “Baby brother, you must lay on your stomach. Give your wings space to grow. We will leave you with your mate, but if you need me at all, pray.” He brushed Cas’ hair back and kissed his forehead, just like he did all that time age. 

“Love you Gabe.” Cas mumbled out.

“Love you too.” Gabriel said, tear in his eyes. He nodded to Dean and walked over to Sam, leading him out the door. As soon as the door closed, he walked into Sam’s arms, tears flowing. Sam hugged him tight, as he cried in happiness.

After a few minutes, Gabriel pulled back. “I have my brother back.” Gabriel said with a teary smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, my hope is to get the next one up tomorrow. 
> 
> Kudos or comments are always welcomed and extremely appreciated!

Sam and Gabriel walked back onto the patio just as Jim and Spock returned. Gabriel looked down the path closest to him and saw his sister and the doctor walking back as well. He waited until they were within hearing range.

“Cas and Dean won’t be at dinner. I will bring a few plates up to them in a little bit.” He told the group.

Jim looked concerned. “Are they alright?” He asked quickly.

“Cas is ascending right now. It just started. It should last only a few hours, but is going to be painful for him.” Gabriel told him.

“Is there anything I can do to help? Will pain killers help him?” McCoy asked.

“No, it is something he must go through to achieve the next level. Anyway, Dean being with him will help him immensely.” Gabriel explained.

“But you’re sure he’ll be fine, though right?” Jim’s eyes were dark with concern.

Sam smiled at their new friend. He was extremely happy that Jim and Bones cared that much, you could even tell that Spock was worried. “He will fine. More than fine, actually. He and Dean will be more powerful.”

“Yes, the only beings that could come close power wise is our Father or if another archangel takes a mate.” Gabriel said, not able to look over at Sam as he said that.

“Ok, good.” Jim said, visibly relaxing. With the Klingon’s and shit after them, he was glad that Cas and Dean would be even more powerful than they already were. They would be safer.

“Why don’t we head to dinner?” Gabriel suggested. He turned and led the group to the dining room. The long table was filled with huge platers of bread in the middle of the table and large bowls of blue soup in front of every chair. Gabriel walked to one of the servants.

“Sky, can you take these two bowls and some bread and keep them warm? My brother and mate won’t be eating for a few hours. I will bring it up to them in a few hours.” 

Sky, nodded. “Of course, my prince.” 

“Thanks man.” Gabriel clapped the male on the back. 

Sky took the bowls away with a smile. 

Sam and the Enterprise crew, stood back, waiting for the King or Queen to show them their seats. They sat where Calliana told them to, sitting but not touching anything in front of them.

The royal family looked at the strangely, as they looked at the four eating utensils that were placed before them. They were a bright purple metal. One was the same shape as a spork but with longer tines, as well as a normal looking spoon, knives and fork. The plates were large and a beautiful ivory and next to it was a bowl of the same ivory and filled with a stew that was a mixture of orange and blue. 

Malachi opened his mouth to question their hesitation, when Gabriel chuckled. “There is no grace or any version of it, you may began eating at any time. Don’t worry.”

Jim smiled and picked up the spoon to try the soup. “This is amazing!” He told them with delight. It was rare that he enjoyed foods of the new planets he visited. With the Rhean being a whole planet of vegetarians, he had assumed, quite wrongly, that the food he would have to endure while here would be just awful. 

“It sure is!” McCoy said. Sam and Spock just nodded, choosing to go for more soup rather than speak.

Malachi, Calliana, Regina and Gabriel were all beaming at them in delight. “This is our all-time favorite stew.” Regina said. “We were all hoping you would enjoy it as much as we do. We are very glad that you do. I swear that I could eat this every day and not get tired of it.”

“Me too, sister, me too.” Gabriel said, in between bites.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. The food was all wonderful and eagerly devoured. Stories were freely flowing and laughter was coming from all parties, everyone enjoying each other’s company. Jim and Spock agreed that this was the best planet they had the opportunity to visit.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean gently brushed Cas hair back as he lay next to him. “I am so sorry you are hurting so bad during this Cas.”

“It will pass, Dean. Do not worry.” Cas ground out. The fire inside him was pulsing hot, burning though his grace. 

They lay quietly for hours, Dean being gentle and loving as he stroked Cas back under his wings. As the new wings came in he began rubbing his neck and shoulders instead.

Two hours, thirteen minutes and ten seconds after it began, not that Dean was counting, he felt a pulse and a strange buzz coming through their bond. His hand stilled on Cas’ neck as he tried to figure out what it was. It came again and again. He looked into Cas’ eyes, green meeting blue, and opened his mouth too ask what the hell that was, when it came again, but stronger. So much stronger. Dean gasped as he felt it seep through his body. It kept coming, filling every cell of his being. Then just as it became too strong, it stopped.

“What was that?” He was finally able to ask, his voice a bit breathless.  
“I am sorry Dean. I should have thought to warn you. My grace has become much more powerful, yours is as well. That was your grace becoming as strong as my own. You are now also considered an archangel with our bond. Together we are now the most powerful angels, second only to my Father.” Cas explained as he rolled his shoulders in an effort to alleviate their stiffness.

“Holy fuck! Really? More powerful then Gabe too?” Dean’s eyes were wide with shock.

“Yes, although if he were to find a mate, they would be the same level of power as us. Well, eventually.”

“What do you mean eventually?”

“As I’ve said before, bonds do not normally form instantaneously as ours did. It takes decades usually for angel mate to have a bond as strong as ours, my love.”

Dean lost his trail of thought as Cas got up to his knees and stretched. His shirt rode up and gave an amazing view of his hip bones. Dean had never really thought hip bones could be sexy before but damn, Cas’ are fucking hot. Cas brought his arms down, cocking his head to the side, wondering why he stopped talking. When he saw where his mate’s eyes were, he smirked. It was full of satisfaction and pride and a little bit of mischief. He stretched again, coming fully up to his knees, the move making his pants ride lower just concealing his quickly hardening cock. He lowered his arms, one hand coming to his dick, rubbing up and down as Dean watched. As he fully hardened the tip peeked out of the waist band of his pajamas. Dean groaned as he saw it, licking his lips.

Dean’s own dick was rock hard as he looked upon his mate touching himself. His mouth watered as Cas slowly lowered his pants, his cock popping out of the fabric. Long, thick and hard, just for him. When he licked his lips again he heard a deep growl. Startled he looked up at Cas’ face.

Cas looked like a sex god. His wings were spread out behind him, his eyes glowing with want. For his mate. For Dean. Fuck, he was the luckiest man alive. Cas met Dean’s eyes and lunged.

Dean landed on his back on the bed, naked, with his wings spread out on each side of him, looking like green waterfalls flowing down the side of the bed. Cas was on his knees, between Dean’s, running his hands down Dean’s raised knees to his hips. He felt a burst of grace run through him, readying him. 

‘One of these days we will have to do prep the old fashion way.’ Dean thought to Cas.

“Yes but not today, not right now. I need you.” Cas growled aloud. Rubbing the head of his cock against Dean’s entrance, sending little bolts of pleasure straight to Deans dick.

Dean sat up, pushing Cas back onto his heels. He scrambled into Cas’ lap and lowered himself down on Cas’ hardness in one smooth motion. Both men moaned. The feeling of filling and being filled ran through them, their pleasure doubling. A circuit of pleasure running from one to the other and back again. No end and no beginning. Cas started to thrust up into Dean, meeting him stroke for stroke. The head of Cas’ cock hit Dean’s sweet spot on every thrust, the drag making Dean moan breathlessly. 

Both men were panting, Dean had his head lowered onto Cas neck. Sucking little love bites wherever his mouth could reach. Cas head was back, his back arched as Dean rode him. He started thrusting faster, hitting Dean’s spot harder. Deans head came up. 

“Fuck babe. Feels so good.” Dean gritted out, panting harder. He pulled Cas head in for a kiss. It was sloppy and hard and perfect. Dean pulled back on a hiss as Cas threaded his fingers through the inside feathers on both of his wings. A filthy moan tore out of Dean’s throat. It made Cas pause for a moment. That was the best sound he had ever heard. He vowed to make Dean make it again. And again. Often.

Dean moved his hips faster, riding his angel hard. Cas wrapped is long fingers around Dean’s shaft, while the other hand continued to stroke and light pull on Dean’s feathers.

Dean only lasted a few more moments, coming hard onto Cas’ chest and his own. Watching Dean come apart in his lap and feeling his channel clench around him, sent Cas over the edge. He came deep inside Dean, growling through his release. His cock was twitching perfectly against Dean’s prostate, prolonging his mates orgasm. 

Dean collapsed onto Cas’ chest, completely and utterly spent. Cas grinned and ran a hand through Dean’s hair as he came down from his orgasmic high.

He kissed the top of Dean’s head, cleaning them and the bedding up. He laid them down, Dean still on top of Cas’ chest. Cas moved the blanket that was under them with his grace, the comforter settling on top of them. 

“Love you, Angel Mine.” Dean mumbled into his skin before he fell asleep. 

“love you too, Dean, Always.” Cas told his sleeping mate. He knew Dean could have done fine without sleep tonight, but Dean was a new angel. He was used to sleeping. Cas didn’t think that Dean would sleep very long, probably only a few hours. He settled back and wrapped his arms and wings around Dean. Contentment and love running through him as he held his sleeping mate.


	18. Not a chapter, just a note to you beautiful beings.

I'm so sorry I fell off the side of the world on you all. I'm having issues with getting my medications dosed correctly. Right now my brain is everywhere but where I need it to be. Tomorrow is a new dose that we think will be what I need. Fingers crossed! But I will be back with you soon, with more on our guys and their extraordinary love and profound bonds.

I love all of you for reading my words. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for so long! I've been spiraling down in my depression for a while now, but I have crawled my way back up. Not quite to the top, But enough to have a bit of focus back.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jim sat down on the bed in their new temporary quarters. He looked over to Spock, who was pulling out what they needed for before bed. 

“I’m really enjoying this planet. It is so interesting and the beings here are amazingly nice. This is so far the best mission so far.” He told Spock. He accepted his toiletry bag and went into the small bathroom that was attached to their room. He brushed his teeth, changed into a pair of soft blue pajama pants and used the facilities. Spock did the same when Jim was done. They got into bed, both men laying on their sides, facing each other.

“I agree. This has been a fascinating mission. The inhabitants are indeed very kind. I am especially glad Castiel found his brother. Also, that Gabriel knew about the ascension and that it was going to happen to Castiel. If not for him, we would have not known that Castiel has to go through it on his own. We would have had Bones try to treat him.” Spock said, he raised his hand to cup Jim’s face, his thumb running along his check as Spock spoke.

“Oh, shit. I didn’t even think of that. Yes, I am very glad that Gabriel is here. Who knows what it would have done to Cas if we’d have tried to help.” Jim closed his eyes enjoying Spocks gentle touch. When Spock’s thumb moved over his lips, Jim opened his lips and poked his tongue out to lick the pad of Spock’s thumb. He sucked the digit into his mouth, loving the low moan that came from his Vulcan. He raised his eyes to meet Spocks, enjoying the green flush that graced Spocks cheeks.

Spock moved suddenly, removing his thumb and taking Jim’s mouth with his own. Jim moaned as Spock rolled him onto his back and straddling his hips, not breaking the intense kiss. He rutted against Jim, their cock lining up nicely. The fabric of their pants thin enough that they can feel the heads of their cocks catch. Spock brings a hand up to the side of Jim’s face. His fingers hovering over Jim’s meld points in question. 

“Do it.” Jim whispered against his lips. Gasping as Spock rutted hard, but oh so slow against him.

“My mind to your mind…..” Spock murmured. The both were plunged into their shared mental landscape. Love surrounded them, warm and right and beautiful. Pleasure ran like lightning bolts through them. It bounced around like an electric charge. The love and pleasure mix soaring from one side of the bond to the other. Surging and spiking until Spock couldn’t wait anymore, he removed his hand from Jim’s face and ran both hands down Jim’s golden skin. Spock scrambled off of Jim and quickly and deftly removed their pajama pants. He ran his hands up Jim’s thighs, watching the muscles quiver. He lowered his head down and swallowed down his mate’s length. 

“Fuck!” Jim shouted, taken off guard. The heat of his Vulcans mouth was driving him insane. He could feel Spock’s pleasure at feeling Jim hard and full in his mouth. He felt Spock settle on the perfect rhythm that had him a panting mess. “Spock!” 

Spock pulled off of him with a wet pop. Jim watched in awe as Spock gracefully sat up, straddled him yet again and lower himself down on Jim’s cock in one fluid motion. 

Spock growled in happiness at being full of his mate again. Jim’s hands grasped at his hips, helping Spock move up and down. Spock moved forward, making Jim hit his spot on every thrust up. Spock brought his left hand back up to Jim’s mouth. Running his first two fingers over soft lips. Jim’s mouth opened and Spock watched as his fingers disappeared. Jim sucked hard on his fingers, running his tongue over and in between Spocks fingers. 

Spock was panting, riding Jim fast and hard. He felt Jim’s pleasure as his own, he was both riding and being ridden, the pleasure becoming so intense that it took one more hard thrust and they were both coming. Spock watched as his seed landed all over Jim’s chest and felt a deep thrill at marking his mate. 

Jim was trying to catch his breath but caught that stray thought, making him laugh. “Like everyone knowing that I am only yours huh.”

“Yes.” Spock answered simply and without shame. He wanted all to know that this beautiful, golden human was his and his alone. He felt Jim’s satisfaction at his primitive feelings. Spock pulled himself off of his mate and went to the bathroom to wet a towel. He walked back to Jim, gently cleaning him up. He threw the towel in the sink and retuned to the bed and Jim’s arms. 

They laid silently for a few minutes, basking in the feel of full skin on skin.  
Feels good. So damn good. Love Spock.

Spock sat up suddenly, slamming down his mental shields. He gaped down at Jim.

“What? What is it?” Jim asked, a slight frown on his face. “Why did you do that?”

“You felt me shield?” Spock asked incredulously.

“Yeah. Why did you suddenly shield?”

“I was surprised to find that we have bonded.”

Jim smiled, it lit up all the shadowed places in Spock. His Las’hark. His sun. His bondmate.

“We bonded so seamlessly and completely that I failed to notice it at first as this ainama, beautiful human distracted me in the best possible way. The bond we have is the most sacred of all Vulcan bonds. It can never be broken, not even in death. Never and always touching. Parted but never parted.” Spock explained to him. “I know that it is very soon into our relationship. Are you alright with being bonded to me so soon?” 

“Spock, I have loved you for so long, I never thought I would be able to be with you let alone bond with you. I am honored to be your bondmate. Can’t you feel it?” Jim answered, sending his love and need for his mate through their bond. 

Spock closed his eyes, letting go of the shield and let his bondmates feeling rush over him. This was a first for Spock, he had never had someone accept him so completely. He had always been a being of two worlds. Never Vulcan enough on Vulcan and never human enough on earth. He had known Jim loved him, he felt it in every touch every look Jim gave him. He had never imagined that he would be loved so much. All he wanted to do was basking in his bondmate and their bond. He opened his eyes when he felt Jim wrap himself around Spocks chest. He felt Jim smile into his neck. 

“I love you T’hy’la.” Spock said, running his hand through Jim’s hair and pulling him tight to him. “We should get some rest.”

“I love you too.” Jim said, the last word becoming a yawn. “Good night, mate of mine.”

Spock allowed himself a smile. “Good night.”  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Dean was awoken by a knock at the door several hours later. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mate. Giving him a kiss good morning.

“Hold on a moment.” Cas called towards the door. He clothed them with a though as he opened his wings, tucking them away. Dean huffed, missing their warmth immediately. The got up off the bed, Dean yawning and stretching as Cas went over to the door, opening it to their new friends.

“Cas! You’re ok!” Jim said with a smile, that quickly turned to a frown.” Wait, you are ok, right?” His blue eyes filled with concern.

Cas was humbled and gratified for his friend’s obvious concern for his well-being. No one other than Dean and Sam had ever cared about him before. “I am fine, Jim. More than fine. I thank you for your concern.” He assured him.

“Yes, you are fine Cas! Very fine, indeed.” Dean leered at his mate as he walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and looked at Jim. “He really is alright. It lasted a few hours and he felt much better. After he ascended, he got a major power up. And get this! We are now the most powerful of all the angels. It’s fucking crazy man!”

Jim laughed. “While being crazy, it still makes me feel a hell of a lot better. I couldn’t take it if something happened to either of you, especially since you are staying because of Spock and I.”

Dean stepped around Cas and put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Jim, even if something happened to us while we are here, you would be in no way responsible for it. It would be the fault of whoever had the balls to take us on. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jim parroted, but Dean could tell he didn’t believe it. He really couldn’t blame him, Dean was the same way.

“We should join our hosts for breakfast.” Spock suggested.

The four men headed down the hall, Dean telling Jim what his mate had gone through. He went to tell him about the fun after when Cas’ hand suddenly covered his mouth. Which made Jim laugh and even Spock smiled his tiny smile as they walked into the dining room to find everyone else already seated.

“Oh, I am sorry for being late.” Jim said automatically. He did not recall a certain time being said last night, but did not want to annoy their hosts either way.

“We all just sat down ourselves. Don’t worry about it, we set no time when we last spoke.” Malachi said with a kind grin as they took their seats.

The servants came in with platters piled high with food. What looked to be pancakes, fruit filled crepes and oatmeal perhaps, Jim thought.

The meal was delicious and the mood joyful throughout. Afterwards they made their way out to the patio at the royal family’s request. Comfortable chairs had been set out for all of them, put in a circle for easy communication. They all sat down and waited.

“We thought now would be a good time to tell you about our culture.” Malachi started. “We run on a caste system, which is determined by the color of our eyes. When a Rheanian is born, our eyes are black, no color at all. The only exception is when it is a royal being born. All royal born are born with purple eyes. If we adopt there is a ceremony that we go through before the God and Goddess and their eyes change, Gabriel went through the ceremony, but truly did not need to since he can change his eye color at will.” The king laughed when Gabriel changed his eyes to glittery rainbows. “When a Rheanian hits their Chosen time, which is around sixteen to eighteen years old, their eyes change into what they are best suited to be. The God and Goddess chose which caste the child will excel at, they are rarely wrong. Only one percent have petitioned the God and Goddess to change their caste.”

Malachi paused when it looked like Sam had a question.

“Do they allow that? Is it frowned upon by their peers to try and change?” Sam asked.

“The God and Goddess want us to be happy in our jobs and our lives. They always listen to the petitioner and if they believe that a change is in their best interest, the grant the change. There have been a few noted cases where they do not allow the change and the petitioner later realizes they were correct. It was where they were meant to be. As for their peers, I have heard of none of them having issues of that kind. It is not taboo by any means.”

“I enjoy the acceptance that is prominent in this planet.” Cas interjected.

“There is no need to judge someone for something they cannot control or for having questions. The God and Goddess do not mind, they encourage us to think for ourselves, to be unique individuals. If they do not mind, why would we?” The queen said. 

Malachi nodded in agreement to his wife’s words. “There are nine different caste. Purple, Blue, Green, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Brown and White. Purple as we said is the royal family, Blue are our natural born leaders. They are part of our government, our council. Our subjects go to them with their concerns, conflicts and any issues. The council members meet with us every week to let us know the thoughts and needs of our subjects, so we can stop conflicts before they start and help those in need.” He paused and took a drink. “Green eyes are our healers. The work with the plants and develop our medicines. We have a healer that works with us and all in our employ. You will see her around. Her name is Lizabet. She keeps us healthy. Spock, she would be the person to talk to about our plant life and what they are used for.”

“I thank you, I look forward to it.” Spock told him.

“She’s awesome. She is very nice, it is fun to talk to her about the plants, it is her passion. She is very knowledgeable and would love to share that knowledge with you. She loves to teach people about herbs and what they can do to help you.” Gabriel told him.

“Next we have Orange. They are our guards, councilors and justices. They are kind and just. They keep the peace and keep us safe. The royal guards have orange eyes with a thin strip of purple running through them. They are the very best of the guards and are beyond awesome at their jobs.”

“They are very good.” Dean said. “It took me a while to find them all this morning.”

“You found them?” Calliana asked.

“Yes, to be honest, it’s become a game to me. Each time we move to a different room, I play, Where’s Guard. Like I said, they are very good and it’s a challenge to find them.” Dean told her.

Regina exchanged a look with her father. “Ok, I have to know if you found them all now. Where are they?”

Dean grinned and began pointing them out. The guards stepped out when their position was called out. When Dean was done, seven guards stood at attention. 

“Did he find all out you Bennet?” Malachi asked the one closest to him.

“Yes, he did.” Bennett answered. “I am impressed. No one normally sees even one of us.” He told Dean. He turned to Malachi. “Can I steal him later? I want to see his what his thoughts are on a few things. Anything to help protect you all better, Mal.” 

Malachi turned to Dean who nodded. “That’s a great idea Ben!” 

Bennett smiled and held up a hand. The guards all seemly melted back into their positions. 

“Fascinating.” Spock said. Jim nodded, wondering if they would be willing to help train his own security.

Cas sat forward in his seat. “What color is next?” He was enjoying learning about this culture. One of his favorite things about humanity, was learning how different each country was while being alike in so many ways.

Malachi smiled at him. “Next is yellow. Yellow is our servants, the beings that take pride in taking care of others. When we have had visitors to our planet in the past, the visitors took them being servants as they were somehow less. We have never understood that mindset. Yellow is by no means a lower caste. We have no lower caste. I, myself, would be lost without them. I would not have any time to do my kingly duties if I also had to deal with the day to day running of this place.”

“I have seen that mindset and do not agree with it. From where we are from I believe the stigma comes from the fact that humanity once had slaves. Slaves were people that were forced to work but were not paid. For some reason they now combine slaves and servants as the same. I do not see what is wrong with taking care of someone. Well as long as you are not forced to do so.” Cas mused.

“Slaves? Why would anyone do that to someone else. What gives them the right?” Calliana asked, disgusted by the concept. 

“We have never understood it ourselves.” Sam said, shaking his head sadly.  
Malachi shook his head, sickened by the cruelty beings could inflict on each other. “Anyway. The next is pink. Pink are our teachers. They are nurturing and help teach our pups with respect, love and patience. These are some of the kindest beings you will ever meet.”

Regina and Gabriel smiled and nodded. “They really are. They are what the angels were supposed to be. Full of kindness and compassion.” Gabriel added.

Malachi looked to his adopted son with his own compassion bright in his eyes. “Next are the red.” He said, not wanting Gabriel to think too much on the past. “They are the career driven. Our inventors, entrepreneur, they are the life blood of all businesses in our world. Any advancement Rhean has had technology wise, is due to them. Brilliant beings, all of them.”

Cas and Dean sat upright and looked towards the garden, the pairs movements looking choreographed, they were so in sync. The looked at each other for a split second and disappeared. 

Jim was just about to ask what the hell that was about when they heard a scream of pain coming from the first path. He looked to Gabriel.

“Take Sam and go, Spock, McCoy and I will stay with the King and Queen. We cannot let them get to your mate or my parents. Go!” Gabriel commanded, his wings appeared, and Jim watched as armor rippled over the archangel’s clothes, a sword appearing in his hand. 

Jim went to Spock and gave him a quick but loving kiss. “I’ll be right back. Stay safe.” He sent a look to Bones telling him the same. Bones rolled his eyes and gave him a nod.

“You as well Jim.” Spock said as he watched Jim and Sam run down the path.


End file.
